A Night To Remember
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This story here is my first story. A friend of mine and myself wanted to do this in highschool. Anyway, I went one way, then another, then like two other ways. This here deals with everyday life and all sorts of dramatic things that throw the word wacky into the works of a family. But in the end, they always find a way to stick together through thick and thin.


A Night To Remember

Chapter One

Tending To Grace, Maybe Fran Too

Fran sat in the living room watching "I love Lucy" with Niles, who was enjoying his day off when all the gang came in from school shopping. Fran knew what day was coming up in about two weeks. She and Maxwell had been married for almost a year and were expecting twins. But in the delight of the kids going back to school, and Maggie and Micheal settling down near by in town, Grace was looking at collages, and Brighton was still trying decide on what he wanted to do with his life. His father had been after him for years about following in his footsteps and doing theater, but Brighton was not about to have any part of it.

"I still don't know what possesed that woman to push you like that Gracie. There's no way your gonna be able to enjoy your first day of your senior year, not with a broken knee." Max said, who was literally pissed off at the woman who had knocked her down over the last fashion binder. Grace had had her eyes on it for awhile, and then when she went to get it off the shelf, some woman just came by and knocked her out of the way because her daughter, just had to have it.

"Oh God! Gracie, are you okay honey? Niles, help her to the chair. Do you need anything babe?" Fran, who all the kids, called "Mom" now, asked her. Grace sat down in the chair and propped her leg up and almost cried at how much pain she was in in doing so.

"No Mom. I'm good for now. I just want something to drink so I can take a pain pill, then I'm gonna drag my happy butt upstairs and crash till' supper. Niles hon, how long until supper so I know how long I can sleep for?" Grace responds, trying to take her shoes off. Fran goes to help her, and Grace stops her.

"Mom, let me try it. Ugh, oh damn it. There we go. Aww, much better." Grace says, getting an evil stare from her Mom, Dad, Brighton, and even Niles.

"You may be going on eighteen in three months, but watch your mouth young lady." Maxwell tells her.

"No disrespect here Dad, but you feel what I'm feeling right now and then try to tell me to watch my mouth. Look, I'm sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain. I so did not mean that. Mama, can I please have something to drink now so I can take a pain pill?" Grace replies. Fran goes and gets her a coke and Niles tells her she has about two hours until suppertime. Grace takes her loritab and decides to watch "I love Lucy" with her Mom not too far away in case if she needed something. At the end of the episode they were watching, Fran looks over to Grace to see how she's doing and she finds her asleep, totally knocked out in the chair. She wants so bad to pick her up and carry her to her room like she did just a year ago when she had her appendix out. But, that was before she was eight and a half months pregnant, and ready to bust any day. She goes and gets Max. As she's going to his office, she has to stop and rub her lower back. Niles, from Yenta central, is watching close by at this. He doesn't know wether or not to say anything, so he just goes about his business. Even though it's his day off, he's just touching up on some stuff that quite didn't get done the day before.

"Uh Max sweetie, you need to go and get Grace. She's knocked completely out in the chair in there. To tell ya the truth, the way she's laying is breaking my neck just to look over at her." Fran says, laughing a little bit.

"I hope you wasn't thinking about trying to carry her. I know you did before with her surgery, but your back was out for a week afterwards. I've got her. Where's Niles at? I ain't seen hide nor hair of C.C all day. Have you talked to her lately? Did she ever come back from her trip? Ya know, she does like you now. Wait, what's wrong? Something's not right with you." Max says, noticing that Fran's been acting funny all day.

"I'm fine. My back's just bothering me a little today. That's all. Go on, get our baby girl and take her to her room. I'll be right there." Fran replies sitting down on the green couch in Max's office. Max goes to get Grace, who is snoring so bad, she sounds like a lumberjack on payday.

"Good Lord Grace. You sound just like your damn brother at times. Come on." Max says with a laugh. He picks her up to take her up to her room and she doesn't even wake up at his quirky little comment. The phone rings in Max's office and when Fran answers it, she hears C.C on the other end. This time, C.C is so sweet and calls her by her first name.

"Hey Fran. I was calling to see how you are doing today. How is everyone up that way." C.C asks. She had been in Florida on vacation for two weeks and getting ready to head back home in a day or two.

"I'm... Oh, I'm alright. Just been... Kinda tired. Woo, I'm so bad out of breath, it ain't even funny. Grace got knocked down at the store today and she has a broken knee. Niles has been a love sick, little lost puppy without you since you've been... gone. Gee wiz, what the hell's wrong with me anyway?" Fran tells her.

"Well, is Grace okay? And are you sure you're okay? You don't sound too good. Fran honey, I'm no expert but I've done enough reading to know that twins sometimes come early. It's a wonder you ain't popped yet. How are you feeling? Be honest and tell me everything. This may need medical attention." C.C tells her. Fran takes the phone over to the couch and lays down to talk with the phone down on the floor.

"Well, Grace is just fine. She has a small break in the side of her knee. She's on painkillers for two weeks. Max is taking her up to her room now. She feel asleep in the chair while watching T.V with me. As for me, I'm really out of breath. My lower back is killing me. I've been reading about these things the past couple of days, and it could just be those Braxton Hicks things. I ain't real sure but, I'm not telling Max anything right now. Grace is more important than me. When are you coming back? Bring me a souvenier please?" Fran replies, begging about a present from C.C.

"Of course. I already have something for you. I found it in a coffee shop last Wednesday. All I'm saying, is it has the Lord's Prayer engraved in it. Fran, it is beautiful. You are going to love it. You really need to tell Max what's going on. Believe it or not, I do care." C.C says. They talk for awhile, clearing the air about how when they first met, Fran could of swore up and down that C.C hated her. C.C insisted that no, she never hated her. It was just that, the way C.C was raised, she never really had closeness with anyone. Her mother and father pushed her away, none of her friends really cared about her and she wasn't used to having someone want to talk with her and strike up a friendship like Fran was trying to do. Max comes back in his office to check on her and he finds she's talking to C.C. Max asks to talk to her and before she hands him the phone, Fran whispers to her, "Don't tell Max a thing." Max kinda looks at her funny as she struggles to get off of the couch to go lay down for awhile herself. **Niles stops her in the hallway before she reaches her's and Max's room and demands answers.**

** "Alright Francine. Spill it. Ususally I would not use your first name or say it like that. But honey, something's not right and I know it. I saw you a little while ago when you was headed into Max's office. You can tell me. Please, I'm worried about you. I would be devastated if anything happened to you. You're my best friend. Please, tell me." Niles says, taking her face in his hands so he can look her right in the eyes. She starts to say what's wrong, but flinches in pain.**

** "Owe, oh, nothing. I'm fine. I just don't feel very good. I don't know if it's those Braxton Hicks things I was reading about or, or the real thing. Oh crap. I'm sick. Niles, I uh, I got to go." Fran responds. She turns to run into the bedroom, but doesn't quite make it. She gets sick all over the hallway, and a little on Niles. This would have bothered him if it would have been anyone else. He just got behind her, and placing one hand on her back, he put his other hand on her stomach as to help her keep her balance. He doesn't want to holler on account of Grace, so he just sits Fran down in the hallway, leaning her up against the wall and he runs for Max's office.**

** "Oh C.C, Fran will love that. She loves snowglobes. And that one being from Central Park in the winter time and with the Lord's Prayer engraved in the background, she will fall in love with it." Max tells her as Niles runs in the office and can barely talk.**

** "Sir, uh Max. Come quick. Fran's sick as a dog. Look, she got me as well as the hallway. I think she may be in labor. She won't admit to it though. Tell C.C I said hello and I love her and that I'll call her later." Niles says, running back out to check on Fran. When Niles and Max get to her, she's so sick that's she's choking and having trouble getting a good breath of air. She's crying by this time and telling Niles she's sorry for making him work on his day off.**

** "No honey, no. Don't worry about that. You can't help it. It's okay. Stay calm. I'm gonna call 911. Maxwell, do not leave her. I'll be right back." Niles says, taking off in search of a phone.**

** "Just use the one in my office, it's closer!" Max tells him. Grace wakes up knowing something is going on. She gets her crutches and hobbles to the hallway.**

** "Mom! Oh my God! What's wrong? Are you okay? What can I do?" Grace asks, starting to panic. She had never seen her mom like that before and she was beyond worried.**

** "Sit down somewhere." Max and Fran told her at the same time. They didn't want her to fall and hurt herself even more.**

** "The ambulance is on their way. I'll start cleaning up a bit. Fran, do you need anything?" Niles says, going to her side with Max already there.**

** "A blanket. The heaviest, thickest one you can find. I'm freezing. Uh, oh no." Fran replies, sick again. Grace is hysterical, and the worst part is, she's not able to do anything to help. Even though she's in a knee brace, she gets up without her crutches and somehow makes it to her mom's side to try to console her. Brighton comes out from his room finally, realizing what's going on. They hear the sirens and soon they are hearing someone tell them all to clear away from her. Max doesn't want to, but he does as he's told and tries to get Grace to stand back. She's adament and won't leave Fran's side.**

** "She's my mom. I ain't moving from this spot." Grace tells the EMT. They fight with her tooth and nail, but finally they get her to move out of the way. The EMT is talking to Fran and trying to calm her down and get some information. Next, they bring a stretcher and lift her up on it. She tells them all she can. Another EMT who happens to be a woman, checks a few things.**

** "Mr. Sheffield, your wife is in full blown labor and the way it looks, she's in for a long hard road. I'm gonna get a line started on her and then we are gonna go ahead and head to the hospital. Someone call her doctor and have her to meet us there." The lady tells Max, while checking for a good vein. Fran never did like needles, so she starts freaking out drastically.**

** "Max! Don't let them do that. No, no. Go away. Owe! Owe, that's enough! Stop it!" Fran begs with the woman who's name is Michelle Lawson. Michelle is as gentle as she can be, but with Fran throwing a fit, it poses more of a problem to get the I.V line going.**

** "I'm here sweetheart. It's okay baby. You have to stop fighting them, they are here to help. Here, take my hand. Stop fighting them Francine! Fran, quit it." Max says, trying to keep her calm, but at the same time, slowly losing his patients with his wife who keeps up the fight. Brighton tries to get her mind on Macy's or Lohemann's. That doesn't even help.**

** "I've almost got it. I didn't mean to keep goughing, but with her fighting, it wasn't no small task. Oh that one there, looks great. Fran, honey. I'm just looking this time. I promise. You have to keep still. Don't move at all. You have such small veins that's it almost impossible. Ray, take care of this one. I think I've got it." Michelle tells Fran, then talking to another EMT to bandage the one spot that's bruised from Fran fighting.**

** "Here we go. One two three. Oh! I got it. I got it honey, it's okay. Fran, how ya doing babe?" Michelle says to her. Of course, Fran did scream when Michelle stuck her again.**

** "I'm okay. Just please hurry. I can't take this pain or this nausea anymore. Max, ride with me. Don't leave me, don't you dare leave me." Fran, who's still in a panic, keeps pleading.**

** "I will be right here with you. They have to get you loaded in first. Grace and Brighton will ride with Niles in the town car. You will be just fine. I'll call Ma and let her know to meet us there." Max reassures her. As they are heading out with Fran, they run into Sylvia and Yetta.**

"Do you really think that we don't have a connection with her? I am able to sence when something's wrong. Ma was already at my apartment and I told Morty to meet us at the hospital. I grabbed Ma, we jumped in my car, and took off. How is she son?" Sylvia asks as they get Fran loaded in the back.

** "She's not doing good at all Ma. She's in full blown labor, she's sick, she can't breath, and complications are starting to set in." Max tells her, hugging her and Yetta before climbing in the back with Fran. As soon as Fran sees her mother, that's it.**

"Mama! Ma, Ma, please meet us there!" Fran says, crying at the site of her mother and grandmother. She so desperately wants to be in their arms, but can't at the moment.

**Chapter Two**

**A Change In Events**

As soon as they get Fran to the hospital, she looks half dead. Everything she ate in the past two days has done left her system. She keeps saying she has no strengh and just wants to go to sleep. Max is there registering her and he runs into Doctor Reynolds.

"Oh my God! You don't know how happy I am to see you." Max says, giving her a quick hug.

"What have we got going on? How bad has she been?" Doctor Reynolds asks, looking over at Grace, Sylvia, and Yetta, then back at Max. He tries to explain everything he can as they take off down the hall. When they get in Fran's room, she looks worse than they both had ever seen her in her whole life.

"Talk to me honey. What's going on? How are you feeling?" Doctor Reynolds asks, almost knowing the answer before Fran responds. Fran just cries for a minute.

"Oh Doctor Reynolds. I'm sick. My stomach is killing me where I've not been able to keep anything down. My head's splitting, and I was told that I'm not fully dialated yet, but I still want to push so bad right now, just to get this over with. Where are my mother and grandma? Is Grace okay?" Fran replies. Max goes to get everyone for a few minutes. While he's doing that, Doctor Reynolds checks her progress and she's only on five centimeters.

"I'm so sorry honey. I know you want to push, but you are only on five centimeters. If you can work with me, and trust me, we will make it through this thing and we're going to do it together. Okay?" Doctor Reynolds says, taking off her gloves and putting a hand on Fran's trembeling shoulder. The touch of Doctor Reynolds's hand on her shoulder makes Fran calm down a little bit. Max comes back with Sylvia, Yetta, Grace, Brighton, and Niles. Fran is so pale, it doesn't even look like her laying there. She's requested so many blankets from being so cold, that she can barely move.

"Oh Mom. I'm so scared right now. I can't do this. I just can't." Fran says, starting to panic again.

"Stop it. You're gonna be just fine. If you have even one ounce of me and your mother in you, then you can do this and take whatever else life may throw at you." Yetta tells her. Yetta usually never was hard on her granddaughters, but when they needed a wake up call, she was the first one to give it to them.

"Your grandmother's right. Your father and I didn't raise a wimp. You can do this, and you have to. Your body is designed for this kind of thing. It already knows what to do, long before you did. Max, stay with her for a minute. I need to make a phone call. Uh, I don't have any change for the pay phone. Can I use your cell phone?" Sylvia says. Max hands it to her without question. She starts looking at it before giving up.

"How the hell do you work this stupid thing anyway? Grace, come here." Sylvia says.

"Yeah Grandma. This is all you do. Here, let me show you. Are you trying to call Grandpa? Did he try to stay behind to watch the rest of the game again. I'm gonna beat him with one of my crutches." Grace replies, half laughing but still worried for her Mom.

"I may just save you the trouble. Now, sit down before you end up falling baby. We don't need you getting hurt anymore. Thanks for showing me how this works." Sylvia tells her. She steps out in the hallway and calls Morty. When he answers, he says he's on his way. He just had to stop at the store to pick something up for Fran and the babies. She goes back in the room where Fran is asleep and hands Max his phone. She goes and sits on Fran's bed by her and the tears just roll. Yetta puts one arm around Sylvia and lays her free hand on Fran's shoulder, going back and forth from her cheek to her shoulder.

An hour later, everyone's asleep in Fran's room when they hear a scream. Max is the first one to run to her side. She's got tears just pouring like a faucet by this time. Sylvia runs to get Doctor Reynolds. When she gets in there, she tells her plan of action.

"Everyone out. I need to check her." The doctor tells them.

"Get back here Maxwell!" Fran hollers at him. He goes right back over to her. He takes her hand in his and the fun begins.

"Well, we made it Fran. You're there. You're at ten. Who all do you want? Only three people." The doctor says to her. She says to bring in her Mom and Grandma. Morty just showed up and was being informed by Niles what was going on when they hear Fran start to scream her head off. Yetta and her mom are on one side of her and Max is on the other side. She starts having a really hard time when she all of sudden, grabs ahold of Max around his shoulders and won't let go of him for nothing. He wraps his arms around her back and she's shaking uncontrollably and crying even more.

"Fran, Fran look at me. One more push and the first one's here. Come on. I know you can do it. I've been your doctor since you were thirteen. Now, let's go girl. Push for me. One big push, bigger than that. There ya go." Doctor Reynolds tells her.

"I can't. Don't you think I want too. Ma, Grandma Yetta, I can't do this. I really can't do this. I give up." Fran argues, crying even harder now, after pushing for ten minutes. Max tells the doctor to give him twenty seconds to talk to her and make her focus.

"Francine Joy. I have known you for over six years. In that time frame, you've never ran from anything. You always took the bull by the horns and fought back when things got too rough for you. Don't you dare, quit on me now. Do you hear me?" Max tells her. She nods her head in response, to which he says, "Let's do this Fran." She gives that one push again like she was told to give and then she hears a loud cry from a little boy. Her face just lights up with joy when she sees him, but her work is far from over.

"One down, one to go. Come on Fran. Get mean honey. Give it all you've got and don't hold anything back. Push, that's it. Again, keep pushing. One more. I can't even see her yet. She's stuck somewhere." Doctor Reynolds tells her. She's giving it everything she's got when she just stops breathing and goes limp in Max's arms. Doctor Reynolds gets another doctor in there to revive her. They finally get her back just as she's told, that's it. Doctor Reynolds in on her phone telling everyone to prepare the O.R stat. Max just loses it, Sylvia and Yetta are trying to keep him calm while losing their minds as well, worrying about Fran.

"It's okay. I've seen this before. She's just totally exhausted. We have to take the other baby or she won't make it. Neither one of them for that matter. Doctor Jamison, take the baby boy to the nursery, I've got to get Fran to the operating room." Doctor Reynolds tells everyone. She covers Fran up and tells her family that they can't come with her. Max starts crying and clings to his other children, including Maggie who just arrived minutes ago.

"Dad, is Mom?" Maggie can't even finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare. She isn't going anywhere. She's gonna pull through. She's just overly exhausted. They have to take the other baby by C Section or we will lose them both. You kids go with Grandpa to the cafeteria and try to eat something. Dad, will you take them?" Max says, talking about Morty. Morty says he will do anything for them kids and he takes them down to the cafeteria.

"Hold up there sister. We're getting you a chair. You look half beat, not to mention you look like you could drop. Maggie, hold on to her for a minute." Morty says, talking about Grace.

"Okay Grandpa. Come here Grace." Maggie replies, taking Grace under her arms and holding her up. Morty comes back a few minutes later with a chair and sits Grace in it.

"Thank You Grandpa. That's much better. You have no idea." Grace tells him.

"Oh you would be surprised. When your mom was born, I was such a nervous wreck I passed out and hit my head. I hate wheelchairs but that one was a welcomed site." Morty replies.

Two hours passes which feels like an eternity for everyone, especially Max. Doctor Reynolds comes in the waiting room to let everyone know how things went. Maggie and Brighton are both asleep on Yetta's lap, Sylvia is keeping Max calm, and Grace has her leg propped up on her Grandpa and both of them are asleep.

"Oh Doctor. How is she? Is Fran and the baby okay?" Max asks as a smile comes to Doctor Reynolds's face.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself? She's right this way. She's not awake yet and probably won't be for some time. She had some hemorraging, but we got it stopped. You have a little boy, and a little girl. Fran's out of it completely. She will be quite sore for awhile. She's got more stitches than she probably has ever had in her life. She will be staying here for at least three days." Doctor Reynolds tells him, leading him to Fran's room. He gets in there and cries at the site of her. She's sleeping so peacefully, but looks like the life has drained out of her. She's as white as a ghost. Even though Fran's in the shape she's in, when Max puts his hand to her cheek, she can sence he's there and she slowly reaches up to grab and lightly squeeze his hand with hers.

"Max? Max, is everything okay?" Fran asks, in a weak whisper. She doesn't even have the strength to open her eyes for very long. Just long enough to look at him, smile, then close them again.

"Yes sweetheart. Oh, yes. Everything's fine. Our babies are healty, and all the other kids are here. Ma, Daddy, Yetta, and Niles are here. We're all here with you. I love you so very much that words can not begin to express, and I'm so damn proud of you." Max tells her, giving her a kiss lightly on her cheek.

"I love you too baby." She whispers back, going back to sleep. Max looks up as if looking to Heaven and says "Thank You God for everything. She's been through hell today. Thank You for sparring her's and our babies's lives."

Later that night, Fran wakes up a bit to see her whole family standing around her. C.C was called and took the Concord home just in time for Fran to wake up and see her there too. She just blinks a few times and looks at everyone. She tries to sit up and cries out in pain while trying to do so.

"Easy honey. Easy, easy, easy. Sylvia says, helping her.

"Ma, pardon my language, but I feel like I've had the holy hell beat out of me. I feel like crap. I'm dying here. Can't they give me anything for pain. At all?" Fran replies. She's almost fully awake when Doctor Reynolds comes in with two more to join the party. She places them in Fran's arms, careful not to hit her incision and stitches.

"Is that better?" Doctor Reynolds asks, placing her hand on Fran's shoulder to let her know she's only there to check some things out. Fran nods and lets out a long sigh, which hurts, but she does it anyway. She's just talking up a storm to them both and they smile at her for the first time.

"Max, what do you think about Jonah Samuel, and Eve Katherine?" Fran asks him.

"I love those names. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asks, sitting by her bed. He can't sit on the bed with her yet cause Doctor Reynolds is checking her vitals and incision to make sure she's not bleeding anywhere. She leaves them all alone but after ten minutes, she comes back in the middle of "Pass the babies" and runs everyone out and back home so she, Max, and the kids can rest.

"Oh Doctor Reynolds. Do we really have to go?" Brighton asks her. He already knows the answer.

"Yes. What your Mom needs now is rest and lots of it. You seen the state she was in when she arrived. She's had it rough and when a person's resting, the body has nothing else to do, so that's when it heals the best. You can all come back tomorrow afternoon. Give her that long at least. I don't see her to wake up even when the lab technicians go in tomorrow morning for bloodwork." Doctor Reynolds tells him. They all go in and tell Fran good bye and they love her and that they will be back tomorrow afternoon. After she says ten thousand good byes and gives hugs and kisses, everyone leaves. It's just her, Max, and the babies.

"Honey. I'm getting ready to have a nurse come and get them and take them to the nursery so I can get some sleep. Why don't you catch up with everyone and go home and get some rest yourself. I'm gonna need ya when I come home. Go ahead, go home. Get some rest, you just be sure and come back tomorrow with everyone." Fran tells him. He tries to make her change her mind but gives up after awhile. He just gets up and stretches. He can't bear the thought of leaving her there alone, but does as she asked.

"I will be back tomorrow with everyone. I promise. I love you sweetheart. Get some rest. I'll see ya tomorrow baby." Max tells her. She lays the babies down the best she can before she starts hurting so Max helps her with them. Once they get them layed down where they won't fall off the bed, he gives her the longest hug and kiss before she winces in pain and grunts.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Max asks, getting worried.

"You bumped my stomach. I'm okay. Just get Doctor Reynolds before ya go." Fran says, putting her hand over her stomach and putting her other hand up to her face to hide the tears.

"What's wrong honey?" Doctor Reynolds asks, coming back in with Max and seeing her like that.

"He went to give me a hug and a kiss goodnight, and he accidently bumped my stomach." Fran replies, starting to cry all over again. Doctor Reynolds checks everything and two of her stitches have came out.

"Fran, sweetheart. Forget it. I'm staying here with you. I know you will need me when you get back home. But, I'm not leaving you, not after this." Max tells her. He goes to the couch in her room while Doctor Reynolds is redoing Fran's stitches. She calls for a nurse to come and take the babies to the nursery. Once she's done with Fran's new stitching, she gets ready to give her a pain shot and Fran asks if there's anyway she can get in her I.V.

"That's where it's going. You've been through enough in the last ten hours. Now, let me help you lay back. Tell me when you're comfortable, cause this pain medicine is gonna hit you like a tank and when it does, whatever position you're in, it's gonna be hard to move you. We don't want to rupture those stitches. How ya doing?" Doctor Reynolds tells her. Fran just nods when she's comfortable enough to suit her. She starts to fall asleep when she sees Max is already out like a light. Doctor Reynolds gets him enough pillows and blankets for his stay there, and then she leaves the room so they can both get some well deserved sleep.

**Chapter Three**

**Going Home, Maybe**

**Fran never was one to stay down for very long. When everyone comes back the following afternoon, she's sitting as far up as she can get and a nurse and Doctor Reynolds are there, trying to help her up so she walk around to prevent stiffness. Fran's holding back tears and when C.C sees her trying to stand, she smiles and wipes a tear from her cheek. It pains C.C to see her friend in so much pain. Val had a family emergency but has finally made it to the hospital. When she gets in Fran's room, she can see her trying to stand up.**

** "C.C should she be doing that?" Val asks her.**

** "Yeah. The more she moves around, the less stiff she will be and she'll heal quicker. How are you doing? It's been like, forever since we talked." C.C replies, hugging her for the longest time.**

** "Good. Can't complain. We had a family emergency late last night, and I was just informed about Fran. I guess things just got so nuts and out of hand, they were too busy with her to call. That's perfectly fine too. Getting her taken care of was way more important than calling me." Val tells her. C.C and Val lose their converstation train of thought when they hear Fran say, "Ok God. This is it. Here goes nothing." She stands up off her bed and slowly takes a few steps forward. She stops due to the pain, catches her breath, wipes a few tears, then keeps going.**

** "Mom, don't overdo it." Brighton tells her.**

** "I'm okay son. I promise. I'm not staying down. Got to get back to normal. Sweetie, look at what I can do." Fran replies, then turning her attention to Max.**

** "Yes, I see that. Very impressive. But do as your son told you, and don't overdo it." Max says, clearly elated at his wife's progress, but scolding a little too. Fran turns around and heads back to her bed. Once she's laying back, but still sitting up a tad bit, a nurse brings the babies in for everyone. They wake right up when they hear everyone talking and laughing.**

** "Niles, C.C, want to hold them for a few minutes?" Max asks them. They instantly throw their arms out for them. Niles takes Jonah and C.C takes Eve.**

** "Oh my goodness buddy. Look at how handsome you are. You're gonna grow up to be a football player ain't ya?" Niles tells him. Jonah just looks at him, then smiles.**

** "Oh not this little girl. She's gonna travel the world with her Aunt C.C. Aint' that right babygirl?" C.C says. Fran tells Val that she and Max talked it over and they want her to be their Godmother. Val's just estacic at the news.**

** "Oh, before I forget. Fran, I picked up a few things for you and the kids. Let me run out to my car real quick. Be right back." Val tells her as she takes off. She runs into Sylvia, Morty, and Yetta. All three of them pretty well adopted Val into their family when her and Fran were only five.**

** "Hey there Val. How are you?" Morty asks, hugging her.**

** "Fine Daddy. We had a family emergency last night. My mother was horseback riding up North and fell off of the horse and broke her leg in two places. So, she's layed up for awhile. I just got here not to long ago. Hey Mom, want to give me a hand? I've got some things in my car for Fran and the kids." Val replies. Sylvia says she will help and they head out to Val's car. Yetta and Morty go ahead down the hall to Fran's room. In a few minutes, they are all joined by Val and Sylvia, holding three bags in each of their arms.**

** "Val! You went all out didn't ya?" Fran asks, smiling.**

** "Well, I had to get something for all of ya. Open up the bags and tell me what ya think. If there's anything in there you don't think you will need, let me know. I didn't really know what to get, but I tried." Val tells her, while her and Sylvia sit all the bags down on the table by Fran's bed. Fran starts looking through everything and she got for herself, a new bath sponge, her favorite shower gel, body spray, lotion, popcorn, coke, chapstick, and a brand new pair of silk pajamas, and matching color house shoes.**

** "Oh Val. This is all my favorite stuff. Thank You so much honey. You really didn't have to do this." Fran says, while smelling her bath stuff and falling in love with it. Max looks at all the baby outfits that Val got for them. He pulls out five outfits for each of them, a bag of diapers for each one, little socks, hats, and bibs. Next, he pulls out pacifires. He just gives Val a look on that one.**

** "Valerie. Pacifires? You know that's just gonna get them attached to them to where we can't break them of those stupid things." Max says, laughing.**

** "I'm their Godmother. It's my job to spoil them all day and then send them home. So, ha ha. I hope all this helps Max." Val tells them, as she hugs him, then pulls out some toys from another bag.**

** "Now what else did you get?" Fran asks.**

** "Little plastic keys, they both got a teddy bear, and of course blankets." Val replies. Doctor Reynolds comes in to check on everything. She sees Fran worn out and wants to know what all she's been up to that afternoon.**

** "Well, you know about her walking around a bit. Brighton and I both told her not to overdo it. She wouldn't listen, at first. She just got in bed not fifteen minutes ago. She said she's hurting some, but not too bad yet." Max tells the doctor.**

** "Let me take a look here at everything. Are you comfortable with all of your family here, or do you need them to step out?" Doctor Reynolds asks her.**

** "Nope. I'm just fine. When can I go home? I can't wait to leave so I can get some real freakin' food." Fran replies, making Doctor Reynolds laugh.**

** "Now, now. When do you go home, you will have to take it easy with your choice of meals. I would suggest starting off with a liquid diet first. Ya know, soups, jello, pudding, juice drinks. That kind of stuff. Do that at least for a couple of days. You've been through the wringer and it's gonna take awhile for your body to heal and adjust. All the medicine you've been given, you need soft foods so it won't make you sick. You get sick at your stomach, and it's gonna hurt way worse with as many stitches as you've got. Not to mention, it could rupture them too. Let's see here, the incision is clean. The stitches look beautiful. Your vitals are good. Blood preasure is normal, only a slight temp. I would really like for you to stay at least until tomorrow. We can see how you're doing then and go from there." Doctor Reynolds tells her.**

** "Oh Doctor Reynolds, I really want to go home. I mean, don't get me wrong, you've been wonderful with me and I love you for that. I'm greatful I really am. I just want to go back home to my own bed." Fran whines, but accepts what she's been told.**

** "Now sweetheart, do as the doctor tells you. If you don't listen and take the time your body needs to bounce back, you're gonna have serious relapses on everything." Max explains.**

** "He's right. I promise. You will more than likely prove me wrong and be ready to go home tomorrow. Tell ya what. If you feel up to it later, I know how much you love the outdoors. We can put you in some comfortable pajamas, and wheel you out later for some fresh air. It's a gorgeous summer day. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and there's a very lovely breeze today. Would you like to go outside later?" Doctor Reynolds says, to which Fran gladly says, "Yes! I would love that very much."**

** They all stay and visit the bigger half of the afternoon and around 3:30, Fran's looking for her pajamas she got from Val.**

** "They're right over here sis. You had me to put them in the closet remember? Need some help?" Val says, offering her assistance. Fran asks Val, C.C, and her Mom to help her change into her pajamas and once they get her changed, a nurse is coming in with a wheelchair to take her out to the garden and explore for awhile. The twins wake up and want to be fed. Max gets them and fixes them a bottle. He's a little out of practice, but Fran takes to it like she's a professional.**

** "Hey, hey. Calm down. Mama's right here. Eve, lookie what Mommy has. You want this? There ya go. See, isn't that better?" Fran says to her little girl, taking her in her arms and rubbing her cheek to get her to latch onto her bottle. Max tries the same with Jonah but he ain't having no part of it. Maggie takes Jonah and just talks to him for awhile until she gives him his bottle.**

** "There ya go. I may not be as fast as Mom, but I got it didn't I?" Maggie says, feeding him and kissing him on his little head. She's just walking around with him, talking to him, feeding him, and sharing the closeness that only comes from siblings.**

** "Fran honey, how does she know about babies so much?" Max asks her. Fran looks up at her oldest daughter and just smiles.**

** "I taught her everything she knows. She's gonna make a great mother one day. Oh no you don't little miss, you're gonna burp for me before you get any more." Fran replies, then switching her attention to Eve who's getting a small attitude. Fran puts her on her shoulder and lightly rubs her back and pats her a while. Eve finally lets out a burp then decides she doesn't want any more.**

** "You want to take them out too Mom?" Maggie asks, trying to burp Jonah, who finally gives in and burps.**

** "Yeah, why not? It would be good for them to get out in the sunshine for awhile. Ma, you want to join us? I'm not sure who all's going outside, but it would be nice. I think one of the nurses said there's a picnic table out in the garden. We can all have lunch, let these two sleep, or watch the birds, or whatever they are gonna do." Fran says. They all agree to stay for a few more hours and C.C just can't help herself. She keeps wanting to hold the babies and Fran tells her no, not while they are asleep.**

** "Fran please?" C.C begs.**

** "I said no. They are not gonna get used to being held while they are asleep. Wait until they wake up, then you can hold them until your heart's content. Let's get to that garden. I hate it in here." Fran tells her. They get Fran in the chair, and put the babies in their little beds. Max wheels Fran outside, Maggie wheels Eve out, and Sylvia wheels Jonah out. Grace is trying her hardest until Morty comes up behind her and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder.**

** "Grandpa! Let me go." Grace tells him.**

** "Forget it. You're not falling. Now, stop fighting." Morty replies, with his hand over her back, holding her in place. This just makes Fran laugh at the memory of her Dad doing her the same way when she was a teenager and got hurt during a highschool football game. They get outside and Fran instantly feels better when the sunlight hits her face. She just sighs and smiles at the beauty around her. They get the twins on flat ground, and they get Fran over to the picnic table. They are all enjoying lunch, which for Fran, is juice, chicken noodle soup, and vanilla pudding. **

** "Oh this is so nice out here. I never want to go back inside." Fran tells all of them.**

** "It is beautiful I have to say. But, you got to go back in sometime." Niles tells her. She just gives him that famous look of hers and then giggles at his comment.**

** "So, someone tell me what you all have been up to since this all started yesterday." Fran says to her guests.**

** "In a few words, and speaking for everyone, we've all been out of our minds with worry for you and them kids." Yetta tells her.**

** "Oh Grandma Yetta, there was no reason to worry. This is the best hospital in the whole state. The staff here is so kind and loving and concerned. And their bedside manner is the best I've ever experienced. But, Thank You all for the prayers and stuff. I could feel you all praying for me. It means a lot to have someone who cares that deeply for another person." Fran replies.**

** "There's no need for thanks Fran. You are family, and that's what this family does is stick together." C.C tells her. Fran reaches over the table the best she can and takes C.C's hand in hers and smiles warmly at her. Without warning, Fran starts sneezing because of the flowers.**

** "Owe! Oh damn it, that hurt." She hollers, after she sneezes one right after the other. She has tears in her eyes, but refuses to go back inside just yet.**

** "I think it would be best. Remember what Doctor Reynolds said about rupturing the stitches?" Max tells her.**

** "I know. It's just so beautiful out here that I don't want to, Achoo! Ouch! I don't want to go back in yet." Fran replies. Finally, after ten minutes, her sneezing stops and she's just fine for awhile. They finish their lunch and have a nurse to keep an eye on the kids while they explore the garden for awhile. Fran's just in awe of what all she's seeing. She starts getting a little tired and when Max sees her give the biggest yawn he's ever seen, they take her and the kids back inside. They get Fran put back in bed and take the babies back to the nursery, and they go and give hugs and kisses, then this time, Max goes home with them so they can all work on getting things ready for the rest of their family to come back home.**

**Chapter Four**

**Back In The Comfort Zone**

Fran is wide awake at 8:30 waiting on Doctor Reynolds to come in and talk to her. She's trying to get up to sit in a chair when her doctor comes in and catches her.

"Hey, I don't think so. Slow down there Ms. in a hurry. I have something to tell ya. It's good news. You proved me wrong when I said you would probably in here for three days. It's been only two days, and everything looks great, your doing beautifully, and you are going home my dear." Doctor Reynolds tells her. Fran just can't keep her happiness hidden for very long.

"If I could jump and down I would. Has Max been called yet?" Fran tells her, slowly making her way to the chair.

"Yes. He said he had take Niles somewhere and he's on his way. I think Niles wasn't feeling quite right, so he took him to the drug store to get a few things. They are on their way though. Do you need any help getting everything together?" Doctor Reynolds replies.

"I have everything pretty well rounded up. I just have to get Jonah's and Eve's clothes and stuff in that bag over there. I'm dressed, well enough anyway. I'm wearing my pajamas home that my adopted sister, Val got for me. Are the kids ready to go?" Fran responds, looking around to see if she forgot to mention anything.

"Yeah, the nurse is getting them a quick bath and fresh diapers, and feeding them. She said she had everything covered and that for me to just get you taken care of." The doctor tells her when they hear a knock on the door. It's Max and Niles.

"Hey there honey. Ready to go home?" Niles says, hugging her.

"Oh, you bet. Can you go get the kids and I'll have Max to get things here and help Doctor Reynolds." Fran replies, trying to get up from the chair, but Niles puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Stay." He goes and gets the kids while Max helps the doctor round everything up. He gets stuff in the car, then comes back with a chair for Fran. Niles is putting the babies in carseats, and they keep getting lippy with him.

"You two stop that nonsence. You're going home. This is a happy day. Now, quit giving Uncle Niles a hard time, or I'll spank those cute little butts of yours. Hmm hmm, ain't you two precious?" He tells them, smiling the whole time. Fran has the hardest time getting up out of the chair and into the car, Niles gets the kids in the back and he climbs in with them, and Max has already paid the bill and got in next to Fran. He just keeps smiling at her and a tear comes to his eyes. He wipes it away and leans in to give her a kiss.

"You've been through hell haven't ya? Come on. Let's go home and get you and the babies settled in." He tells her. He turns the key, puts the car in drive, and they take off. Every bump they hit sends pain all over Fran, but she doesn't care. She just keeps smiling at the way things are going for her. She has no idea that there is a surprise party waiting for them when they get back.

About a half hour later, Max is helping Fran out of the car and Niles takes one of the babies and Max gets the other one. They also get everything from the truck before heading up the walk. Maggie can see them coming and she tells everyone to get in their places. As soon as they walk through the door, Fran hears "Surprise!" She is dumbfounded at the party decorations. She just hugs everyone and even though she's hurting to some degree, she joins in the celebration. Max gets the babies out of their carseats, to which he finds everyone wants to hold them. He tells them that right now they are asleep, so he lays them in the playpen for the time being. Fran can't get up and dance yet, so she just does a little dance from the chair she's in. She starts waving her hands above her head and C.C comes over, taking Fran's hands in hers and together they do a chair dance. This only makes Grace and Maggie explode in laughter.

"Go Mom, go Aunt C.C, go Mom, go Aunt C.C." Maggie and Grace start chanting together at them. Fran and C.C are just about dying laughing when Niles comes over and says, "Can I have this dance?" C.C goes with him, and Max goes and gets Fran from her chair. He picks her up in his arms like a baby, and they all dance to the music. Poor Brighton got stuck with Grandma Yetta. Morty and Sylvia are dancing together, and when the twins wake up, Grace may be in her knee brace, but she gets them both and dances with them in her arms. It's for sure one celebration they will never forget. The party goes on until around 5:30 that evening, until Niles tells them it's time for supper. Max sits Fran back down, who's hurting beyond words right now, but she ignores it. Max can see she's hurting but decides he will just let her tell someone on her own, in her own time. They all go into the dining room for supper, even the twins. They are in their carseats, getting ready for their bottles, when Fran says the most unexpected thing.

"I really want something solid. I'm done with all that soup and soft crap. What are we having hon?" She says, talking to Niles. They all just look at each other like saying, "Should we let her?"

"Um, sweetheart. Remember what Doctor Reynolds said? I really think you should listen to her, but it is also totally up to you. Whatever your stomach feels like. Could you eat what the rest of us are having?" Max tells her.

"I think I can. That smells so good. Hamburger Helper is not all that solid, and I love the beef pasta kind. That's always the kind that Ma and Daddy fixed at home." Fran replies as they hear the doorbell. Max says he will get it while Niles takes care of everyone's plates, then his own. Max opens the door and he finds Fran's sister, Nadine.

"Oh, shh. Don't let her know I'm here. I want to surprise her. Ma called me yesterday after the air cleared and filled me in. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it until now." Nadine says, putting her jacket in the closet. Max leads her into the dining room and announces her presence to everyone.

"Hey everyone. Look who made it tonight." Max tells them.

"Nadine! Oh, Nadine. I've missed you so much." Fran cries, making herself get out of the chair to go to her sister's embrace. She hurts the whole way, but her and Nadine hadn't seen each other for at least three years.

"Sit your ass down. What do you think you're doing by jumping up like that? Want to bust them stitches? Did ya think I would really not come and see you? Oh, it's so great to see you again. How are you baby?" Nadine replies, hugging her baby sister, and both are crying. Nadine takes Fran back to her chair, then goes and sits down herself. Niles hands her a plate and the meal begins. Fran eats like she hasn't eaten anything in four days. Everyone is looking at her with worry that she may be pushing it a little bit.

"What? It's so good. I'm half starved to death." Fran tells them, over halfway through her plate. She finally gets done eating when she lays her head on her arms on the table.

"You okay Mom?" Brighton asks her. She nods in response.

"Did you overdo it?" Nadine asks, with her left hand on Fran's back. Fran shakes her head no, she says she's just really tired.

"Oh no. I'm fine. I promise. That didn't bother my stomach at all. I just want to go into the living room and lay down on the couch. Ugh, did someone turn the air up or something? It's freezing in here." Fran tells them all, trying to push herself up from her chair. It takes her a few minutes, but she gets to her feet and slowly makes her way to the living room. She is shaking due to being cold. Max goes with her to make sure she's okay. He gets her on the couch, gives her all the medicine she needs, including a pain pill, then covers her up. She keeps asking for more blankets. Max finally has four thick blankets on her and she seems to be okay then. He slips her shoes and socks off and covers her feet up. He kisses her on her forehead, and then returns to the dining room.

"Is she okay Max?" C.C asks when he sits back down.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. I gave her her medicine and a pain pill, put like four blankets on her that she kept asking for, and she should be asleep in no time. I wasn't gonna try to make her go upstairs. She'll be just fine where she is for awhile. I figure she will probably want some of you to stay the night. She's always talking about how much she wants her mother when she's not feeling very good. If you two could stay the night that way, she knows you are nearby, it would really help." Max tells everyone. They agree to it and decide where to put everyone for the night. Maggie calls Micheal and tells him she won't be home for the night on account of her Mom. She bunks with Grace in her room. Morty and Brighton take Brighton's room, Yetta and Sylvia go in the guest room with Nadine and Val, and C.C is in with Niles so they can catch up on things they missed during her trip. So, with a house full of family members for the night, or a couple of nights, whatever Fran decides on, everyone pitches in with cleaning up the kitchen after they all finish eating. C.C goes to check on Fran who's sound asleep. She pushes her hair back out of her face and bends down to talk to her friend, really her best and only friend.

"Fran. I can't thank you enough for your friendship. You showed me love and compassion and kindness, and all the things I was deprived of growing up. You're my best friend, and I thank God for you everyday. Hang in there. Fran, I uh, I love ya girlfriend." C.C whispers, kissing her on her forehead. She wasn't expecting what came next as she was taking off towards the hall.

"I love you too C.C. Thank You for your friendship." Fran replies, going back to sleep. C.C heads to Niles's room to grab a bath and change into her night clothes, and she falls asleep in the bathtub. After Max gets all five of the kids taken care of, he himself grabs a bath and starts to bed down for the night. They put a baby monitor in the twins's room as well as one near Fran in case she needs anything in the middle of the night.

Around three in the morning, Max hears a cry coming from the monitor and he knows it's not the twins. He gets up and puts his robe and houseshoes on and heads downstairs to check on Fran.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He asks, sitting beside her.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, and I can't move that well. I'm sorry I woke you up." Fran says, still half asleep.

"It's no bother at all. What do you need me to do? Just tell me and I will help ya." Max replies. She just lays there for a minute or two and realizes she is getting stiff and sore.

"Take these blankets, sit them in the chair, and I will try to get my legs to going." Fran says, trying to move but finding it painfull. She gets her legs off of the couch and tries to sit up, but feels like she's on fire. She kinda cries out in pain and Niles and C.C come running to help.

"Maxwell, where does she need us?" C.C asks.

"Just stay close. You being a woman, would you mind helping her to the bathroom?" Max tells her. C.C says it's not a problem while Max and Niles help Fran up off of the couch. She stops in mid air and slams her head into Max's shoulder to cover her mouth while she screams. It only takes a few seconds and then C.C takes ahold of her arm to hold her up and they make their way through the living room to the downstairs bathroom. Fran's only in there about five minutes and when her and C.C come back to the couch, they all see if she needs anything else before going back to bed.

"No. I'm okay now. Thanks you guys. I'm just really cold and sore, and I still feel like crap." Fran tells them.

"I wonder if I should call Doctor Reynolds tomorrow and see about making you an appointment. You did lose a good amount of blood, and it's normal to have some set backs after child birth." Max says, getting her back to her cozy spot beneath the blankets.

"No chance. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just a little sore and freezing half to death. I'll live." Fran tries to lie through her teeth, for when she was in the bathroom, she seen that her stitches were a little red. She just lays back down, grunting the whole time until she gets comfortable. She's still awake when C.C, who actually took some online nursing classes, speeks up.

"Actually Fran, your stitches could be slightly infected and with you being so cold, you probably lost too much blood. Maybe not enough to go into a frenzy, but you may be needing at least a pint put back in you. You really need to go and get checked. Be on the safe side. I don't have my nursing degree yet, but I have been doing online classes for it." C.C tells her.

"That's wonderful C.C. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Max asks, getting Fran taken care of.

"I was waiting until I got my degree, then I thought we just might be able to celebrate a little bit. But, none of that's important right now. Get her well. That's what's most important right now." C.C says, looking over at Fran who's asleep again, and this time she has her arms up above her head.

"You two go ahead back to bed. I'm gonna head that way here in just a few minutes." Max tells them both. They tell her goodnight and that they love her, and head back down the hall to Niles's room. Max sits there for a minute with her, then he heads back upstairs to his room. He runs into Sylvia in the hallway.

"Ma, what are you doing up?" He asks, outside his door.

"I was gonna go downstairs and sleep in the chair, ya know, in case she needs anything before morning." Sylvia replies.

"We were just tending to her. She's fine now. She went back to sleep already. She just had to go to the bathroom. I heard her on the monitor, and not to long after I got there, Niles and C.C came in to help. I'm making her an appointment for tomorrow though. She may be having some set backs from everything. Don't worry Ma, she's alright. I promise." Max says, heading in his room to go to bed. Sylvia goes ahead downstairs and grabs some blankets from the hallway closet. She gets in the chair and nods off after seeing how peacefully Fran was finally sleeping.

**Chapter Five**

**Set backs**

The next morning, everyone is gathering around the table for breakfast, including the twins. Max gets them their bottles and after they are fed and burped, he puts them in the playpen beside him. Everyone goes about their conversations when Nadine comes in with news on her sister.

"Yes darling, what is it?" Sylvia asks, when she sees Nadine standing there with that look in her eyes.

"Uh, someone better come and check on Fran. She's shaking really bad, running a fever, and white as a ghost." Nadine tells them. Max hollers at everyone to stay there and has C.C go with him since she's working on her nursing degree. They get in there and C.C checks Fran out. She appologizes to Fran before checking something else, and she tells Max, her bleeding from her labor has drastically inclined. She tells him to call Doctor Reynolds right away and make that appointment before she ends up bleeding to death.

"Max, her stitches aren't real bad, but they do look infected. See what I mean?" C.C says, showing him how red they are. Max gets ahold of Doctor Reynolds who tells them to bring her in. C.C tends to Fran while Max tells everyone what's going on. He tells them not to panic when Val, who bunked with Yetta and Sylvia, comes downstairs. She asks what's going on and they tell her. She starts to worry and says she's going too. Max tries to talk her out of it but she tells him off in a small way.

"Look here. I promised her in highschool that I would be with her though thick and thin. Think I'm not going? Try to stop me Max." Val says, making her demands clear. Max just nods his head in agreement and Morty has Fran already in his arms, waiting on whoever's going with her. He sees that it's just Max, C.C, and Val.

"Call us when you get there and find out something. Don't worry about the kids. They're fine, all of them. Go!" Morty tells him. They get Fran in the back where she lays across Val's lap and C.C rides up front with Max.

Once they get her there, C.C runs and gets a chair for her. They take her right back in the E.R where Doctor Reynolds is waiting. She tells them to get her in a gown and C.C tells her what all's going on. She explains that she's taking online nursing classes and will have her degree in a few weeks once she passes her state test. While Doctor Reynolds and C.C are talking and going over Fran's chart, Max gets her changed into a gown. Doctor Reynolds checks everything and gives her diagnosis.

"You're going to hate me Fran. I have to do bloodwork to check your count and hemoglobin levels. You still look pale, even worse than when you went home yesterday. How are you feeling in general?" Doctor Reynolds says, sitting by her on the bed.

"Well, still out of it. I'm really sore, it's hard to move around. I'm chilling pretty bad, and I've for sure had better days." Fran replies. The doctor nods her head in thought and goes to get the lab technician. Fran's fine until the woman gets in there to do her bloodwork. She looks at Max and tries to get away once again.

"Oh no you don't Fran. Stay!" C.C says, holding her down, but Fran shoves her off of her and tries to get up and run out of there.

"Francine Joy! Stay put." Val hollers at her. She's never done that to her before, but it just came out of nowhere. Fran starts crying a little bit as they get started with her labs.

"We got us a good one right here. Ready? One two three. We got ya. She's ordered at least two tubes. Hold still. We are almost done. There's the first one. Ya doing okay honey?" The nurse asks her. Fran is just shaking her head no and Val's holding her other arm so she doesn't move. It doesn't take long until they are done. Fran's just laying there propped up when Doctor Reynolds comes back and tells her she's gonna redo her stitches.

"How's that gonna work?" Fran asks, clearly shaken up over the labwork she just went though.

"Well, one of two ways. You will have to go to the O.R again. I can either put you out for it, or give you a local anesthetic to where you won't feel anything, but you will still be awake. It's up to you. Those stitches there are already trying to come out, so they need redone. Let me know what you decide you want to do. I'm gonna go wait for your results and they should be back in about ten minutes. I really want to redo the stitches now, but I can't until I get your results. Just in case if your blood count is too low." Doctor Reynolds tells her. She gives her a few more blankets and makes sure she's comfortable before heading out to check on other patients. Fran starts checking her arms to see where the best spot would be for them to get an I.V line started. She nods her head when she finds the perfect spot that isn't already bruised all to hell and back.

"What's up honey? What are you doing?" Val asks her.

"I found the area they can get me for the I.V. I'm just gonna be put out so I don't panic. I mean, if I'm out, I can't panic over something I can't see being done, right?" Fran replies. They all agree with her and she asks for some water.

"Nope. You are getting ready to be put under again. No nothing to eat or drink until you wake up. You can have ice chips, that's it." C.C tells her. Doctor Reynolds comes back in after ten minutes or so and it's not great news, but not terrible either.

"Your count is low and requires one pint of blood. We got your type from your chart, so I'm gonna get you all hooked up and ready to go. The redoing of the stitches isn't going to take as long as the transfusion is. When you leave later today, you will be taking antibiotics for about a week to clear up the infection from the previous stitches. The whole process today is gonna take roughly three to four hours. Just an hour to redo the stitches, an hour and a half for the transfusion, and the rest to wake up from surgery, and go under evaluation for a little bit before you get to go home. So, whenever you are ready, we will get the ball rolling here. I've already told my nurses to prepare and hold all of my calls for the day." Doctor Reynolds explains to her. Fran nods her head like she understans everything and Doctor Reynolds starts looking for a place for her I.V to go. Once she finds one, she starts the line on her. Usually a nurse would do it, but they are all so busy and Doctor Reynolds really doesn't want to leave Fran right now until everything's in the clear. She puts in two different I.V posts.

"Why's there two of them?" Fran asks.

"One's for the anesthesia and the other ones for the transfusion. This will only take a few minutes cause there are two really great ones that just popped up for me." The doctor tells her. Fran starts getting used to all the poking from the needles, but they still hurt her quite a bit. It only takes the doctor three minutes to get everything going. She's so much faster than the nurses and once she gets Fran hooked up, she tells her to just relax and get ready to go for a ride.

"Where are we going?" Fran asks, already half nuts from being stuck. Max just kind of laughs a little bit.

"To the O.R. We had this discussion already. Come on." The doctor tells her as they take off.

"Will she be alright Doctor Reynolds?" Max asks her.

"She'll be just fine. This is not the first time this has happened before with patients. She has so many stitches that are trying to come out and this is the only way to do it, so she doesn't panic. Just put her under and that way, everything will go smoothly. See ya in about an hour or so." Doctor Reynolds replies, taking off. Max calls home to inform everyone of what's going on. They try to put on brave faces but Max can tell they are really worried about her. He assures them of what he was told by the doctor and says he will call later when she wakes up.

About an hour later, Doctor Reynolds comes out of the O.R. She goes to let Max, C.C, and Val know how she's doing.

"What's going on? Where is she?" C.C asks, looking for her.

"She's in recovery. I done a double layer of these stitches and there's no way they are coming out any time soon. Not until she comes back in three weeks and I take them out myself. She's in the middle of her transfusion right now. I've got a prescription here for her antibiotics. They are to be taken three times a day. She should be waking up soon from restitching. She was trying to wake up right after I got done with them. She started to stir a little bit in recovery and I told her she can see all of you when she gets in her room." Doctor Reynolds says, when she hears a nurse call for her. She runs back to where the nurse is, and she sees that the nurse needs help getting Fran to her room. Doctor Reynolds helps get her in her room and then before she can even go and get everyone, they come around the corner to Fran's room.

"Hey you. How are ya doing?" C.C asks, sitting beside her bed.

"Foggy as hell. Whatever was in the I.V, I like it." Fran replies. They all laugh and Max calls back home to let them know she made it through another stitching and now she's just getting her transfusion.

"Fran said she wanted everyone to stay at the house for about a week. I will let you all talk about things and discuss everything. If you all choose too, Niles can take care of things at the house while you all get what you need for a week's stay. She's doing really good though, but she said the blood from the transfusion is extremely cold and it's making her even colder. But, Doctor Reynolds said, she's on the road to making a full recovery. She's also on antibiotics for her infection. Oh, I got to go. The doctor wants to speak with me. We should be home by 6:00 or 6:30 tonight." Max tells Sylvia.

"I wanted to let you know that right before she went under, she said she didn't feel right in her stomach. I looked and her apendix were taken out while I was restitching her. Also, I think her stitches trying to come out that quick, may have been because I was so scared to get Eve out, that I may not have got them right. It's my mess up, and there's no charge for this today. I will tell them at the desk right now. Just sit with her and watch her until I get back." Doctor Reynolds tells Max. He goes to sit by her and Val's on her phone checking her facebook account, waiting for Fran to fully wake up and want to visit.

When Doctor Reynolds comes back in, she finds Fran awake and fully alert. She checks a few things, including how long the transfusion has left on it. She estimates around another fourty minutes and sits down in the chair next to Fran's bed.

"How ya doing Doctor Reynolds?" Fran asks her.

"What? All you've been through, and you're concerned about how I'm doing? Wow. Ain't that something. Well, I'm doing pretty good except I'm completely wiped out. I came in this morning around 3:00 and got started about 4:00. I was supposed to be out of here today around 5:00, but I'm not going anywhere until I release you first. So, talk to me. How was the homecoming party? Yeah, I know all about it. Max told me there was gonna be one waiting for you and the kids." Doctor Reynolds replies, getting Fran in a conversation to keep her alert. Max, C.C, and Val, all watch at what she's doing. Val whispers to C.C, "I think that what she's trying to do, is keep her spirits up. Keeping her alert may be part of her recovery. Ya see, we all just let her sleep as much as she wanted too. This may the way we got to do it." C.C just nods her head in agreement to what Val just said to her. Fran tells her about the party and what her and C.C done with their chair dance and how Max picked her up like a baby and danced around while holding her.

"It was really a great homecoming. We had an awesome meal. Something that Ma and Daddy used to fix all the time when I was still at home with them. Uh oh." Fran says. Doctor Reynolds has her right where she wants her now.

"You, my dear, are so busted. Didn't I tell you to start out with a liquid diet for a couple of days?" She asks her disobient patient.

"It didn't bother my stomach at all. I promise it didn't. I wouldn't lie to you about that. It's just, I was getting so tired of soup and soft things, I had to give it a try. I'm perfectly fine, well, aside from all of this." Fran assures her.

"Just don't jump too fast alright?" Doctor Reynolds tells her. Fran gives a thousand appologies and tries to sit up. She doesn't get very far before screaming out in pain and falling back to the bed, then hollers about the impact.

"Fran! Oh God. Are you okay sweetheart?" Max asks, running to her side and trying to help, even though Doctor Reynolds is already there to assist her.

"You really gotta stop doing that. I know you are trying to speed up your healing process, but you are only delaying it. Fran, when a person is in pain, that is their body's way of telling them to rest and take it easy." Doctor Reynolds says, while making sure she's okay, then sitting back down.

"But you had her in a conversation not three minutes ago." Val says, getting confused.

"You only do that when she is awake. When she feels like talking to everyone and visiting, let her. Make sure she gets lots of rest, but let her be herself as well. You do that to keep the person going so they don't sink down to depression. Rest is equally as important as engaging in a good conversation." The doctor tells them. They sit and talk for a bit until Fran tries to go to sleep. The doctor checks her progress on the transfusion and it has about twenty minutes to go. She just lets Fran sleep for awhile and she continues to talk to Max, C.C, and Val about her first night home.

"She was really doing good until about 3:00 this morning. Max decided to put two baby monitor receivers in their room. One for the kids, and the other one for her since she was on the couch. He heard her crying and apperently she just tried to get up on her own, needing to go to the bathroom. Niles and I woke up and went to assist her. She was acting like she was okay. Just a little sore from where she had been asleep and hadn't moved since 7:00 last night after supper." C.C tells her. Doctor Reynolds just explains to them that it's normal to have stiffness once in a while. She says all Fran needs to do, is walk around a little bit each day for about a week. Not to much at a time, but for everyone to quit packing her around everywhere.

Once the transfusion is done, Fran's still asleep until Doctor Reynolds goes to unhook her from everything. Fran wakes up and starts complaining of how hot she's getting.

"Yes! I knew that would work for you. See, the transfusion was a little scary, I admit too that. But it was the best thing for you. We just need to check your hemoglobin when you come back to have your stitches removed. Everything is just fine now. I have told your family to stop packing you around everywhere and let you get up and walk around a little bit each day. In a few days, take it slow but go for a short walk, maybe to the corner of the street and back. You will be surprised at how much faster you start to heal and how much better you will feel after a few days. Don't do anything today. But start doing this around tomorrow. I've given your prescription to Max and you are ready to head back home." Doctor Reynolds explains everything to her. They get her up and put her back in her pajamas and get her out to the car and go home.

When they all get back home, it's around 6:45. They had to go pick up Fran's antibiotic first. Everyone's watching a movie and surrounding the T.V when Fran, Max, C.C, and Val, all come through the door. They are surprised at how much better Fran is moving around on her own.

"Wow. What all happened anyway? You look great baby." Nadine says, seeing Fran walk almost upright all the way.

"Well, I don't really know what all Doctor Reynolds did to me, but I remember her saying something about double layering the stitches and this time, they are not going to come out until she removes them. She also said for me not to do anything today, but tomorrow, start off slow and walk around a bit each day to prevent stiffness." Fran replies, making her way to the couch to sit down. Once she gets to the couch, she slowly reaches down to take her shoes off. Sylvia tries to help her, but she puts her hand up signaling her mother to stay back and let her do it on her own. It takes around five minutes or so, but she finally gets her shoes off and lets her breath out slowly.

"So. Then everything's okay, right?" Maggie asks, coming from the dining room with the twins. She had been feeding them and taking care of them all day while her parents were gone.

"Absolutely. Give me my babies. I missed them. Have they been good?" Fran replies, taking them one at a time.

"Mom, their newborns. How much trouble can they possibly get into? Yes, they've been just fine." Maggie tells her, slipping her shoes on. They ask her where she's off to and she tells them that she's gonna go visit Micheal for awhile since she misses him so much.

"Uh sweetheart. He is our son in law. He's welcome here too while you all stay. We just have to figure out all over again where to put everyone. Really, it's not a problem." Maxwell informs her.

"I will let him know. But, he's kinda funny about not being able to sleep in his own room, in his own bed. We will just have to see what he says. I'll be back in about two hours or so. Mom, you gonna still be awake when I get back?" Maggie replies.

"I should be. Oh no, I forgot to ask Doctor Reynolds when I can take a bath. Could someone call her and ask while I spend some time with these two?" Fran says, while tickling the babies. C.C being an almost nurse, calls and asks the doctor. She's on the phone for about five minutes and then hangs up.

"Not until tomorrow. She said give it at least 24 hours. You have to keep the stitches dry. She suggested a sponge bath. Now, I know no one likes those, but, that's the only way you can do it." C.C tells Fran who just sighs really big. She agrees to it, and while all the ladies take care of the babies, and play with them, Max takes Fran to wash up a little bit. She has already found a way of getting up. She sits down in the floor, then pulls herself to a standing position by grabbing onto the chair.

"Most creative Frannie." Morty tells her.

"Eh, do what ya gotta do." Fran replies, taking off with Max to the bathroom. She really is already starting to feel better too.

**Chapter Six**

**The Big Mother Daughter Talk**

Fran is finally back in her's and Max's room and all their guests are back in their own homes now. Fran is trying to wake up when she sees what time it is. She realizes that today is her's and Max's anniversary. She'd been dreaming what it would feel like, being a wife and a mother, and enjoying her first year wedding anniversary, and now she has that. She's just waiting for the twins to wake up and about five minutes later, they do. C.C and Niles are already on it though. They are tending to them when Max and Fran climb out of bed. Fran's still a little sore cause she hasn't gotten her stitches removed yet. They get downstairs to take over and C.C goes and gets her a shower. Max is taking care of Jonah and Fran takes Eve. Once they get them taken care of and dressed for the day, Max tries to beat around the bush as to what day it is.

"Do you remember what happened a year ago today?" Max asks her, trying to be silly.

"Um. Oh yeah. Bloomingdale's and Lohemann's had a summer clearance sale. I tried so hard to beat the rushing crowd. Oh, quit looking at me like that. Yes, I remember. I wouldn't change one thing about it either." Fran replies as he takes her in his arms. He tries to lean her back in his arms to kiss her and she grunts and says, "No, no. Not ready for that." He appologizes and then they get ready for their day. Fran has an appointment with Doctor Reynolds. Her stitches aren't quite ready to come out yet, but Doctor Reynolds still wanted to check some things with her. She's still not able to carry the twins yet, so Max gets them in first and then he helps Fran. As they are heading down the road, the see Grace coming their way.

"Grace, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Fran asks her.

"Yeah, I had some trouble with getting around with this stupid knee brace, so they sent me home. The school nurse said to go and get it checked out. I thought it was kinda weird that they had me to walk home, but there's a big flu epidemic going around the school, so I guess they forgot to call one of you. Where are you guys headed?" Grace replies, climbing in the van. They had traded the town car in for a van since they have the twins now.

"Your Mom has a doctor's appointment today with Doctor Reynolds, so while she's getting seen, you can get that knee taken care of." Max tells her, taking off back down the highway. Grace pulls out her mp3 player and searches for her favorite song. Her best friend put it on there for her. It's am to pm by Christina Millian. She's trying to remember how to the dance to the song and all of a sudden says, "I can't wait to get back home. I've got to put this on my computer. Plus, Mom. I have a question. Here." She hands her Mom a paper with a permission slip to join her school's cheerleading squad.

"Grace, honey. I would love for you to do that, but you're a senior this year. This will probably only last a year then what about when you go to collage?" Fran asks her.

"Ya know, they have cheerleading in highschool as well as in collage. I'm doing a four to five year collage course, so I can make it work. It's something I really want to do." Grace pleads with both of them. Max and Fran glance at each other and tell Grace they will talk about it more when they get back home.

When they get to Doctor Reynolds's office, Grace is already in where she needs to be getting her knee checked out. Fran and Max are talking about the cheerleading and getting the babies ready when Doctor Reynolds walks in.

"I think she could do it Max. I mean, she's got so many moves, have you seen her dance? One night she had a sleepover a few years back, and her, Maggie, and four of her friends were all up in her room. I walked in to tell them to get ready for bed, and they all were busting out dancing to different songs. Rap/ club/ bar songs. Hey Doctor Reynolds." Fran says, talking to Max, but focusing on her appointment when she sees her doctor. Fran climbs up on the table and her pain level has gone way down.

"So, how have you been feeling? Did you do what I told you with walking a little bit each day?" The doctor asks as Fran lays back, with very little trouble.

"I sure have. You were so right. I'm walking all the way down to the market now. Within a few days, I was able to go for a small walk with Val and C.C. Of course, they both kept telling me not to overdo it." Fran tells her. Doctor Reynolds checks her stitches and makes her final decision as to what she's gonna do for her.

"How would you like total freedom?" Doctor Reynolds asks, making Fran wonder what the hell's coming next.

"I would love it, but what do you mean?" Fran replies.

"The stitches are leaving. They look great, you're healing wonderfully, and they need to go because your skin is trying to grow over them. Get ready for some discomfort, but mostly people say it tickles more than anything. Be right back." Doctor Reynolds tells her, as she heads out for a minute to get what she needs for the removal of Fran's stitches. Max goes down the hall to check on Grace who seems to be beyond pissed and scared.

"What's wrong Grace?" Max asks, sitting next to her.

"The doctor said if my x rays don't come back the way he's hoping, I will have to have corrective surgery to repair the tendons and ligaments around the pattela. This stinks Dad. That's it for the cheerleading, ya know if you and Mom would've let me do it. How is she and the babies?" Grace responds, when her doctor comes back in. It's not good news.

"Well, Ms. Sheffield. I'm so sorry hon. You have so much damage to them tendons, and the ligaments, it will require surgery. You are almost eighteen, so it's up to you. Corrective knee surgery can take a long time to heal up, and be quite painful. Without it however, it's just gonna cause more problems than a person your age should have to deal with. I'll let you decide for a few days, then you let us know one way or the other. You can go ahead and go for now. Good luck to you and your family." The doctor tells her. Grace, even though her Dad would not want her to say it says, "Damn it to hell." For once, Max didn't say anything, just took her to her Mom and the kids to see if Doctor Reynolds is back yet. They get in there just as Fran is getting ready to have her stitches taken out.

"Here we go. This will only take a few seconds. You will be able to finally get a good shower or bath now. But, still be careful cause you could still make your incision pop open." Doctor Reynolds says.

"Could you please not mention incisions?" Grace mumbles. Fran's trying to figure out what's going on, but Max tells her they will talk about it later. Soon, Doctor Reynolds finishes with Fran, checks the babies, and they head home, just in time to get ready for their anniversary dinner that night. Grace is the first one out to the van on account of still having to use her crutches. When her parents and the babies get there, Fran can see her crying.

"What's the matter honey? What happened with your visit?" Fran asks, sitting back there with her while Max gets the babies all stapped in and ready to go.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it Mom. I just want to go home! I just want to go home." Grace replies, crying even harder by the time her Dad gets in and takes off.

Later on, Max and Fran are coming in from their dinner date and they find Grace watching ESPN and there's a special about cheerleading squads going to Nationals. Fran decides not to push her, figuring she will come around in her own time. She and Max see to the babies, who C.C and Niles volunteered to watch. After the show goes off, Grace gets out her labtop and puts the music from her mp3 player, on there. That takes about ten minutes, so while she's waiting, she goes and gets one of Brighton's Mountain Dews from the fridge. While she's making a sandwich, C.C comes in to see how she's doing. Grace forces a half smile when she sees her. She gets up from the table and goes straight to C.C and hugs her.

"Hey Aunt C.C." Grace says, letting go and sitting back down.

"You okay honey? You're not your same bubbly self." C.C tells her. They go in the living room to check her computer.

"I'm alright. Just waiting for some songs to download on the computer from the mp3 player." Grace replies. They talk for a few minutes then C.C says she's going to bed. She leaves Grace to her thoughts and when her songs are done loading, she hits the play button for am to pm. She gets up and tries dancing to it, knee brace and all. It's flexible so she can still move around. The music starts, and of course, her Mom hears it. Fran walks in, making herself unseen and she watches Grace just unwind. She's amazing. She keeps hitting all the moves. Max comes in where Fran is watching, and he can't believe how well she can dance. They watch for a few more minutes until the song's over. Grace turns her computer off and takes it to her room with her. She stops when she sees her Mom standing there. Grace just says, "Oh, no."

"Hey, that was great. You've still got it. Now, set that down on the coffee table and come here. We need to talk." Fran tells her. They go into the kitchen for a late night talk and nosh.

"Mom. I got some terrible news today at the hospital. My x ray results came back and the doctor is wanting me to have corrective surgery on my knee. He said that there's so much tendon and ligament damage that without it, there's no chance of doing anything I really want to do later on. I'm not doing it. The last time I had surgery, well, I don't need to tell you, you were there. Mom, what do I do? He left it up to me and told me to let him know one way or the other in a couple days." Grace says, with tearfilled eyes. Fran does her best to try to think of something to tell her.

"Yes, it's your choice, but this is something you really have to think about. If left untreated, it could cause severe problems later on to where you have to have knee replacement surgery. This here is just corrective surgery. It's not as bad as it could be. Seriously think about this. Don't make any haste decisions." Fran tells her. Grace goes and gets her computer, and turns it on in the kitchen for her and her Mom to listen to a few songs.

"Mom, I'm not sure if you like all sorts of music like I do, but there's one song I've got to have you hear me do. Tell me what you think afterward." Grace says, looking for the song. She picks "I try to think about Elvis" by Patty Loveless. Grace explains that country music is a big thing in school and she's now converted over. She starts the song and begins singing along to it. Her Mom just listens and watches, and is amazed by her voice. She really gets into it and at the end, Fran just hugs her.

"Do another one. What else ya got?" Fran tells her. Grace searches for her favorite one which is, "Single White Female" by Chely Whrite. In the middle of the song, Fran looks at her and brushes some hair out of her face and tells her, "Sing it baby." They go on like that for awhile before Fran checks her watch and it's well after 1:30 in the morning. They decide to call it a night and Fran helps her upstairs to her room.

"Remember what I said. Truly think about this okay? And if your Father only knew the kind of voice you have, you could really go places with that. I will talk to him more about the cheerleading if it's really what you want to do. But, there's a catch. Get that surgery done, so you can start preparing for tryouts." Fran says, giving her a hug and kiss goodnight. They tell each other goodnight and they love each other, and Grace goes into her room while Fran goes down the hall to her's and Max's room.

**Chapter Seven**

**On The Road To Recovery**

Three days later, everyone's having breakfast when Grace comes in with some news. She sits down to tell everyone what she decides to do.

"Mom and I talked a few nights ago, and I'm not happy about it, but, I'm gonna go ahead and have that surgery done on my knee." Grace tells them. The only ones at the house now since Maggie and Brighton moved out, are Niles, C.C, Max, Fran, Grace, and the twins. She's just looking at them when someone speaks up finally. It happens to be her Dad.

"I think this is the best thing. And you will be surprised at how fast you bounce back from it. Oh, before I forget. Brighton called this morning and said the pop he left here from when your Mom was down, we all could have that." Max replies.

"Good. I already nabbed one the other night. I'll go call the hospital and let them know to schedule me as soon as possible. The faster I get it done, the faster I can get back to normal." Grace says, getting up from the table. She gets as far as the door to the living room, and has to stop for a minute. They ask her if she's okay. She says she is, and continues into the living room to make her call. As soon as she gets to the living room, her knee gives completely out on her and she falls near the table that's always right as they walk in the front door. All of a sudden, they hear a scream, along with the crashing of some glass. Fran and Max are the first ones there and Max picks her up and sits her on the couch. Fran runs back into the kitchen and gets a dishtowel for Grace's hand which is all cut up from the glass that got broke.

"She's going now. Max call the hospital and tell them we are on our way. Looks like she needs her hand stitched up. That cut is pretty deep." Fran tells him. He calls the hospital, and Fran grabs her van keys, and their off.

When they get to New York Memorial, they get Grace in and get her registered. A nurse comes and takes her back to be seen. Niles and C.C of course volunteered to watch the babies. They love them so much and enjoy spending time with them. Grace is sitting there on the table with her hand just throbbing when someone comes in to check things for her. The bone specialist is called and notified of what happened, and he says to schedule her for the very next day. The nurse takes the towel from Grace's hand and takes a look at how deep it is. The nurse is only gone for a few minutes and a doctor comes back in with her. Fran's sitting there with her until she sees the numbing needle. Fran jumps off of that table and runs behind Max to hide from them.

"This here's just to numb your hand so we can get that stitched up. The bone specialist has you down for tomorrow morning for your knee. Ready?" The nurse asks her. Grace just nods her head and tries closing her eyes, which to her surprise, it works. They only stick her five times, but each time gets easier. The doctor works on her stitches and Grace is just talking like crazy.

"Oh, this is so cool. I can't feel a thing. Wow." Grace says, showing her Mom and Dad.

"Yeah, wait until the numbing wears off. Now, hold still so they can get ya done." Max replies. Grace gets a thoughtful expression on her face and her Mom knows what's coming next.

"Uh, Dad. I have a confession to make about the cheerleading." Grace tells him, hoping he will take her news well.

"Well, what is it sweetheart?" Max asks, wanting to know more.

"Well, the permission slip and paper I handed Mom, was for permission to go to Regionals. That's before Nationals. Dad, Mom, I've been cheering secretly since my Freshman year. I just never said anything, cause, I thought you would be mad at me and wouldn't want me to do that, but it's what I choose to do. When I get to collage, I'm gonna join one of those squads, and after collage, work at a cheerleading camp as an instructor. Someone say something!" Grace says, as the doctor finishes up with her and sends her on home until the next morning. They all stay silent on the way home, and Grace is thinking the worst until they get back home. She goes up to her room while her Mom and Dad tend to the babies. She lays back on her bed thinking about stuff when Whitney, her right hand man on the squad, calls her to talk about Regionals.

"We have to have you with us. You're the captain. We can't go without you. Is there anyway at all they can schedule your surgery after Regionals in two months. It's gonna take that long just to nail the moves and get the routine down." Whitney cries out in shock.

"I know. But, as soon as I get done with surgery tomorrow, I'm looking into rehab to heal faster. Mom said that would be my best bet. I tried to get out of it. I told them, what about Regionals in October? They said it needs done now. Hey, have you talked to Jeremy lately? I was wondering how he's doing, but he hasn't called me back or anything. I need to let him know about tomorrow. He will want to be there at the hospital, I just know it." Grace replies as her Mom comes and gives the ten minute warning for supper. Grace nods in response and returns to her conversation. She puts Whitney on speaker and tells her to say hello to her Mom.

"Hey Whitney. How's it going honey?" Fran says, sitting on Grace's bed by her.

"Just fine Mrs. Sheffield. Worried that we will get slaughtered at Regionals without Grace. I know she never told any of you, but she's our captain. We can't go to Regionals without her. Will she be ready in time? I mean, after her surgery and rehab." Whitney says, with panic in her voice.

"Honey, if she has the same drive that I do, she will be ready. This is a minor procedure, and it won't take long at all to get back in the habit. We got to go downstairs. Supper is almost ready. Nice talking to you sweetie." Fran tells her. Whitney tells Fran bye and her and Grace end their conversation. Grace and Fran make their way to the dining room and they can't find Max or the babies. Fran decides to check his office. She waits outside the door and listens to him talking to them about Grace's cheerleading.

"What do you guys think? Should Grace go ahead with this? She was wrong wasn't she in not telling your Mother and I about this, right?" Max asks them. Jonah just smiles while Eve kinda lets out a cry in response.

"Leave it too babies who are attached to their older siblings. Come on, time for supper kiddos." He says, gathering them in his arms. He runs into Fran who takes one of them, and they go on in the dining room for supper and conversation.

The next morning, Niles is waking C.C up so they can watch Jonah and Eve while Max and Fran take Grace for her surgery. Grace is already awake, but just laying there when her Mom comes in to wake her up and get her to moving.

"I'm awake Mom. I have been since 4:30. Is Dad ready to go? I hope my uh, boyfriend is going to be able to make it. I know he would want too." Grace says, sitting up.

"So, what is Mr. Wonderful's name anyway? You've never told us anything about him." Fran replies, yawning herself awake.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Robertson. He's 5'11, 180 pounds of solid muscle, he's the quarterback of the football team, a senior like me, he has red hair, and brown eyes. He's so sweet and caring, loving, concerned, he's always right there to help wherever he's needed. He would literally give you the shirt off of his back." Grace tells her Mom. They finally make it downstairs, and there's a knock at the door. Max answers it, furious that someone would be there so bloody early in the morning, but he lets the young man in. Grace is wide awake when she sees who it is.

"Jeremy! I though you had an algebra test today." Grace exclaims, as he picks her up in a hug. He tells her that he played sick for the day so he could be with her. They all pile in and go to the hospital. Max is trying to watch in the rearview as Grace lays across his lap, but he keeps quiet.

Three hours later, Jeremy is pacing the hallways when Max stops him. He sits him down and they have a good talk.

"Mr. Sheffield, when I first met Grace last year, I kinda liked her then, but as time went on, I got to know her, she told me about her past with her biological Mom passing away and then Fran coming into your lives, and now everyone calls her Mom. She's really made something of herself with all she does at school. Mr. Sheffield, what I'm trying to say is, I've gotten really attached to your daughter and I'm really in love with her now. I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know we have to finish highschool and collage, that will not be a problem. I promise to take care of her and love and respect and trust her like a husband should." Jeremy tells him. He waits for the longest time and as Max is getting ready to give his and Fran's answer, the doctor comes and gets everyone. He takes them back to Grace's room. She's not awake yet, but they sit by her bed. The doctor explains that everything went great and she's expected to make a full recovery. Max and Fran watch the whole time as Jeremy plays with her hair with his free hand, while his other hand is on he wants or needs. Max nods to Fran who just smiles.

"Jeremy, you have our blessing. Congratulations. Now, you just have to wait for her to wake up so you can ask her properly." Max tells the young man who just can't keep the smile off of his face. Grace starts to wake up and Jeremy waits until she's fully awake to ask her to be his wife. Max and Fran give them some privacy and he begins to ask her.

"Grace, I love you. Ya hear that? I ain't afraid to tell you anymore. I know this is a minor surgery that you went through and it did scare me, but, Grace Sheffield, will you marry me?" Jeremy asks, pulling a ring from his pocket. She just sits there while hBe slips the ring on her finger. She smiles and sighs and says, "Yes. Yes, I will."

**Chapter Eight**

**Back In The Saddle Again**

**When the babies are going on three months old, Fran's made a full recovery and Grace is back in the habit in time to practice for Regionals. Her parents came to an agreement and decided to ler her continue with her cheerleading. Fran is coming back from grocery shopping and she decides to pick Grace up from her practice meet with her squad. Fran can hear some great music playing, and she remembers the song perfectly. It's am to pm, the one Grace was caught dancing to the night her parents seen her. Fran takes a seat and watches the routine. Grace is on top of the pyramid and there's all kinds of flipping, twirling, backflips, and there's even male cheerleaders too. Fran is mesmerized by how flexible Grace is. Afterward, Grace gets everyone in a meeting.**

** "Okay. Regionals is in two weeks. Here's what we need to do. We need to see what the other squads have come up with so we know what it is we are up against. Last year, if Michelle and Melinda hadn't added to the show, we would have had our asses handed to us big time. I would say we owe them a round of applause for saving us. I've already checked at home to see how strick the judges are this year, and if you barely step out of bounds, they dock points. We have to make sure nothing hits the mats. We stick it and I'm possitive that we have this one down." Grace tells her squad. Fran can't believe the way Grace is leading everyone like it's the most natural thing in the world to her.**

** "Uh Grace. I have a question. Whitney brought this up yesterday. How about we have afterschool practices like normal, but we also use every game to practice. Wether it's the nightly football games, or even the basketball games. I mean, every little bit would help wouldn't it?" Rachell asks her.**

** "Hmm, ya know. That aint a bad idea. That could work. However, since there are only two weeks left, I'm really hoping the song we have picked out will do for everyone. Any objections? I need to know now if anyone has any other ideas. Maybe throwing interperative dance moves in with it. The song we have selected is kinda pop, club kind of music. Is everyone in agreement?" Grace replies, hoping it will stick.**

** "Uh, I know I'm not in this but, I have an idea." Fran says from behind. They all turn around to face her. They listen to her idea of when the song says, "Find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor, from the front to the back, let's go, hear this" she suggests the ladies go and grab the guys and get sexy with them and have a loving flirty look with them, doing the interperative dance moves, and then pick it up again. They all seem to like it and before Grace dismisses everyone, they run through it again and try Fran's idea. Grace decides she likes that, and asks for everyone's approval. They are in agreement, and she dismisses them. Fran and Grace head out to the car and Grace puts in some music of her choice of course. The song is called "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. Fran and Grace both sing along to that one.**

** When they get home, Grace heads to her room to grab a shower before supper and she sees C.C and stops her to talk a minute.**

** "Oh, hey Aunt C.C. Want to** **go for a run with me tomorrow? It's Saturday. I was wanting to get warmed up before I meet the squad." Grace says, hugging her real quick and stepping into her room. She motions C.C to go ahead in with her.**

** "Sure, but how much of a run are you talking about anyway?" C.C asks, not sure she can run that much.**

** "Just four miles round trip. Why? Is that too much?" Grace replies, taking off her cheerleading uniform and standing there talking to C.C in her sports bra and spankies.**

** "No, it's just that, I wish uh, nevermind. Grab ya a shower and then I'll see ya downstairs." C.C answers, running out of the room before Grace can question her. Grace just shrugs her shoulders and heads into the bathroom. Downstairs though, Niles and C.C both are looking at a picture of a girl who's around fourteen now. They are both trying to hide their tears. Niles takes C.C in his arms and tells her, "We have to get her back. We will somehow."**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Secret**

A week later, Grace is meeting with her squad getting ready for Regionals when a new girl walks into the gymnasium. She says she's looking to join the squad.

"Well, what all can you do and how fast can you learn the routine? Regionals is in just a week." Grace tells her.

"That's perfect. Ya see, I'm a gymnist. Or I was at my old school in Oklahoma. Give me a field test, whatever you want." The girl tells them all. They put her through a front hand spring back flip tuck and roll, and make her finish off with a half sided round off flip.

"You my friend, have made it. Now, what's your name so we can get you listed and everything." Grace says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Emily Rose Brightmore." The girl replies. They get her name down and put her in a uniform and run her through the routine with them. They can't believe how fast she catches on to everything. Grace invites her and the rest of the squad over for supper that night as well as a sleepover. Max wouldn't have been too happy with twenty people in his house staying over, so it's just the girls. That averages about twelve of them.

At the end of school that day, there are thirteen girls, including Grace walking through the front door. Emily hasn't said much except that the house looks familiar to her. She says, she's seen it before when Grace's Dad was being interviewed about his work. They go into the kitchen where Niles is there, preparing everything for them. He turns around and comes face to face with Emily. "It's her. She's home." He thought to himself, going about his work as usual. Once he gets the girls taken care of, he runs to get C.C and finds her crying again.

"C.C. You have to come into the kitchen. There's something you have to see." Niles says with a hugh grin on his face.

"What is it?" C.C asks, looking up from the picture she was holding and talking too all day.

"Before you get carried away or say something to make her run off, listen to me. Emily's in the kitchen. Apparently from what she told Grace, her and her Grandmother just moved here from Oklahoma. It's her baby. She's home. But we have to go about this the right way. Come on, let's go see her." Niles tells her. They go into the kitchen where Emily is telling them how many awards and medals and trophies she has won for her gymnastics. She sees Niles and C.C together and goes silent. All eyes are on all three of them, before Emily extends her hand in greeting them. It's been eleven years since her Grandmother fought C.C and Niles for custody just because she didn't like Niles or the fact that him and C.C were married. After winning in court, for false accustations, C.C's mother took off somewhere with Emily and never made contact with them again.

"So, how did you meet Grace?" C.C asks her.

"Well, my Grandma and I just moved here from Oklahoma where I was a gymnist. I didn't want to leave, but when I got here, I seen that the school had an awesome cheerleading squad. I tried out today, made it, and I've already learned the routine. What is your names?" Emily replies.

"Well this is Niles Brightmore and I'm his wife C.C. It's so nice to meet you Emily." C.C tells her.

"Wow! Brightmore. That's my last name. How ironic huh?" Emily says, sitting back down at the table with the rest of the squad. They all go out in the back to talk about Regionals when Niles stops Grace for a minute.

"I didn't want to say anything because of Nationals coming up next week, but do you realize who Emily is?" Niles asks her.

"Nope. Why?" Grace replies, shaking her head.

"Sit down. Your Father knows all about everything that I'm getting ready to tell you. C.C and I have been married before you were even born. We had a little girl and C.C's Mother didn't like me or the fact that we were married. She took our daughter after false accusations were made in court, and ran off with her. Where, we had no idea. Emily's our daughter Grace. Fate must have decided to bring her home. The same Emily Watson that joined your squad today, is my baby girl. Her full name is Emily Rose Watson, born on September 15th at Regional Hospital, right here in New York. She weighed 6 pounds, 8 ounces, and was 22 inches long. Please don't say anything to her yet, I'm not even sure she remembers us, and I want to do this the right and legal way to get her back full time." Niles explains. They didn't know that Emily was on her way back into the kitchen to get some water, and she heard everything. She came through the door and said, "Daddy?" Niles slowly went over to her, where Emily just fell in his arms crying.

"Grandma never told me. She said you two were dead and that you didn't want me. All she ever did was say horrible things about you. I'm sorry I listened to her. Can I come back home? Please, Daddy, let me come home. Mom, where's Mom? She was right here." Emily says, still in her Father's arms.

"Hang on. I'll get my Mom. Mom!" Grace tells her, then starts hollering for Fran. Fran comes downstairs and she sees the whole thing. She can tell that Emily belongs to Niles and C.C just by her features. She has Niles's deep blue eyes, C.C's nose and chin, and Niles's ears. She has Niles's body type, but C.C's body curves, and she's skinny like C.C is, and has her tallness.

"Oh, My God. Emily! You're home! What's going on?" Fran asks, going over to hug her.

"I remember you. I was only four and you helped Mom bandage my knee when I fell in the garden. I remember everything now Aunt Fran. Mom's gone. She heard me tell Daddy that I want to come back home, and then she took off. She's gonna kill Grandma. I could care less for the way the bitch lied to me, but we have to stop her! Aunt Fran, Daddy, what do we do?" Emily cries, catching her Father's glare for using the word, "Bitch".

"We are not doing a damn thing. You are gonna stay here with me and Uncle Max and your Dad are gonna go find her. She's from here, so there's only so many places she could be. Maxwell!" Fran says, then shouting for Max, running to his office.

"What is it darling? What's all the hubbabaloo?" Max asks.

"Emily's back home after eleven years, and when C.C heard her tell her Dad she wants to come back home permantly, C.C took off in search of her Mother and Emily's afraid that her Mom's gonna kill her Grandmother. I'm staying here, you and Niles go find her and stop her. Emily just got them back, she doesn't need to lose her Mother again. Go, go, go." Fran tells him, making his scedaddle from his chair and out of the office.

"Niles! Move old man. Let's go! Emily you stay put, don't worry about a thing. Uncle Max and Daddy are going to make everything okay." Max exclaims, running into the kitchen and grabbing Niles. Emily tells Grace she doesn't really feel much like practicing today. They decide to go lay around the gazebo and talk for awhile. Fran checks on the twins and while she's feeding them, she lays down on the bed with them and cries at the thought of what would she do if this with her closet friends, ever happened to her. Once they are fed and in dry diapers, Fran puts them in her arms and they all lay down for a good long nap.

Two hours later, Niles and Max come in and they have C.C and her mother with them. C.C's Mother keeps griping about everything and since it was starting to get cold, the girls all come back in from practice. Grace and Emily are even headed back in. Emily gets ready to go to the couch and take off her shoes, when she sees her Grandma standing there, staring her down.

"Why are you here?" Her Grandma scolds.

"The school you enrolled me in has a great cheerleading squad, I tried out, made it today, and already learned the routine. We have Regionals next Saturday. I forgot to tell Mom and Dad. I figured they may want to come and support us." Emily tells her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Emily Rose! They are not your parents. Your Mom and Dad are long gone. They passed away years ago. Now, get your stuff cause the party's over. You're coming with me, right now." C.C's Mom starts yelling at her.

"That's it Mother! Get the hell out of here and out of my life. You destroyed us when you took her. When she got here today, all it took was Niles telling Grace about her, and she knew. She started to remember, and when her Aunt Fran came in, she really remembered everything then. She remembers Fran helping me bandage her knee after she fell in the garden outside. You made up false accusations about us, and you just took her and ran with her. Get out of here. She's old enough to decide where she wants to be." C.C says, standing in front of Emily where she can't be hurt. Fran comes in within minutes and gives her opinion.

"Let me tell you something, Babcock! When C.C and I first met, I could tell there was something bothering her. I took her under my wing, made a bestfriend out of her, and showed her more love, kindness, forgiveness, and compassion, than she ever got from you. What kind of Mother tells her child, they don't want their love. That's like saying, you want nothing to do with them. Guess what princess, if you didn't want any children, you shouldn't have went and played. You play, you pay. That's how it works. Don't you dare come into my home and start raising your voice with my family ever freakin' again." Fran hollers at her, going toward her.

"Your family? Your family! They are nothing to you. The only thing you was around here was the nanny and then you threw yourself at Maxwell. I bet you made his kids call you Mom and then, just because you have twins with Max, you think that gives you a say so around here? Get out of my way!" C.C's Mother yells, slapping Fran right in the face.

"If you ever touch my sister again, I will kill you." C.C threatens, helping Fran regain her thoughts. Once Fran realizes what just happened, she flies at C.C's Mom and just lays into her with a left hook that knocks her into the door.

"Grandma, they're right. I'm not living with you anymore. I'm sending for all of my things to be brought here in the morning. I'm sleeping in Grace's room with her. I'm not taking Jonah's room or Eve's room away from them. Get out of my house. We will see you in court. No, better yet. Aunt Fran, call the police. Tell them everything and have her escorted out of here and placed under arrest for kidnapping and aggravated assult. We all seen it. She attacked you first." Emily says, clinging to Fran and her Mom. Max grabs C.C's Mom and puts her in a chair where they tie her up so she can't escape until the cops get there.

When the police arrive, they already know most of the story.

"So, what made you decide to come back?" One officer asks her. The squad was told to just go on home and that they would practice a day or two before Regionals. Mrs. Babcock says she only came back because she thought her daughter was ready to listen to reason. Grace and Emily are sitting up on the stairs talking when Emily is asked to join them in the foyer.

"Emmy, come here sweetie. The officer needs to talk to you." Niles tells his scared to death daughter. Emily gets downstairs where her Mom and Aunt Fran are. She loves them so much, but stays with her Dad and won't leave his side. The officer takes her into the dining room for a private talk so her Grandmother can't manipulate her. Emily tells him everything that was said and done. She says that, all at once things came back to her and her parents never did the things they were charged with. The officer informs her that both of her parents were aquitted of all the charges and the accusations were clearly made up. He starts writing some stuff down, while Emily is thinking she will not be staying at home that night.

"Where do I have to go?" Emily asks him.

"What do you mean? You're not leaving here with her, that's for sure. She's going to jail for kidnapping and aggravated assult on your Aunt Fran. Stay here for a minute. You don't need to see us take her out of here. Welcome home." Officer Stout tells her.

"Oh yes I do. I want and need to see for myself that she will be gone and I won't have anything else to keep me away from my family." Emily says, standing up to face the officer and making her words very clear to him. He just nods, puts his arm around her shoulders, and then takes her back out to her Dad and Mom.

"Joanna Babcock. You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Emily Rose Brightmore, and for aggravated assult on Francine Joy Sheffield. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say might be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights which have just been read to you?" Officer Stout says, cuffing her. She just nods her head yes, then they take her out and put her into a police car. Everyone is jumping up and down in excitement when Emily stops them all of a sudden.

"Hold the happy folks. What about Athena? When my stuff is brought here, what about her? I'm not giving her up Uncle Max." Emily says, starting to worry about her puppy.

"Who's Athena baby?" Fran asks.

"My puppy. She's only three months old. I'm afraid you all will say no. She was a gift from someone in Oklahoma. She's a purebred rednose american pitbull. She will get a little over 100 pounds fully grown. She's my baby. She's already protective of me." Emily tells them. They all talk about it for a few minutes and give their decision.

"You have to feed her everyday, give her water, walk her, play with her, and clean up after her." Niles says.

"I was really hoping that she could come here too, wait. What? She can stay!? Oh, my baby's coming too. Thank You, thank you all so much." Emily cries out, going around and hugging everyone. They decide to go ahead and pick her up and most of Emily's stuff that they can fit in the van for now.

As soon as they get to Joanna's old place, Emily jumps out with her key in her hand. She can hear Athena whining and howling for her. She's trying to unlock the door as fast as she can.

"I know Athena. Mommy's coming baby. Calm down. We're out of here. We are going home. Athena Jane! Get back away from the door so I can open it." Emily calls to her. She gets the door opened, and grabs her up in her arms. Fran comes in behind her with C.C, Niles, and Max. Grace volunteered to stay behind and give the twins their nightly bath, feeding, fresh diapering, and lotion run downs. Emily turns on the light and Fran sees what color Athena is. She's solid black with a white stop on her head, face, and chest.

"Oh, what a sweet little puppy. Look at how pretty you are." Fran says, going to pet her but Athena growls at her.

"Stop it. Good girl protecting Mommy, but don't you dare growl at Aunt Fran. Say you're sorry." Emily tells her, smacking her behind. Fran tries again to pet her, and this time, Athena licks her hand and whimpers until Fran holds her for a minute or two.

"Dad, while Aunt Fran, Mom and I get my stuff, will you take Athena out to potty. I'm sure she has to go." Emily asks. Niles takes her and puts her on her leash. He's headed toward the door and has trouble getting her to follow him.

"Dad, try this. Athena Jane! Move! Works everytime." Emily tells him and it's smooth sailing then. The ladies all go to into Emily's room and it only takes a little under an hour to get everything and get stuff in the van.

"What about that dresser there?" C.C asks.

"Oh yeah. Mom, hand me that big duffle bag in the closet will ya? I'm just gonna throw everything in here, in my bag. So, we have my clothes, nicknacks, socks, underwear, bras, sportsbras, I have my jackets and coats, I even got Athena's toys, her worming medicine, favorite treats, I know I'm forgetting something. What is it though?" Emily says, gathering up everything she can carry or find.

"What about your bed? Your Dad and Uncle Max are gonna have to break that down and get it tied on top of the van. Are you sure you have everything? You didn't forget anything?" Fran asks her.

"Hmm. Oh man! I almost forgot. Aunt Fran, come here in my bathroom. You have to smell this shampoo, conditioner, and shower gels. The shampoo and conditioner is coconut, so is the shower gel, then I have Obsession products from Calvin Klein. Then my lotion and body spray is Japenese Cherry Blossem. Here, smell these." Emily says, handing her the lotions and spray, then the Calvin Klein, which Fran falls in love with and it's her favorite.

"Ohh, you have Chanel number 5 as well. Okay, got a box or small bag to put all this in?" Fran replies, rounding up everything from the bathtub, including Emily's red bath poof. They look around in the cabinets and everything and find hairspray, toothpaste, toothbrushes, some not even opened yet, earrings, all other sorts of jewelry, and even some medicinal products. Fran is putting everything in a box when Max and Niles come back in with Athena, under Max's coat. Apparently, it started raining and they got a wet puppy. She's whining and crying so loud that Emily can hear that there's something wrong with her. She runs in the living room and sees what's wrong with her.

"Oh, Uncle Max. Here, let me have her. This is all you have to do when she's uncomfortable. Hand me that bright pink blanket over there." Emily tells him, taking Athena from him. She wraps her up in her blanket to get her warm from the rain, and in no time, she falls asleep in Emily's arms.

"We got to get her bed broken down and tied to the top of the van. I've got all of her stuff from her bathroom in this box, and C.C is bringing bags of clothes from her room. We got to do something about her dresser though." Fran says, coming from the back room.

"No. No, Aunt Fran, we don't. For one, it came from Dragon Lady, and two, Grace told me that Maggie left hers behind when she moved out. The dresser is taken care of, my clothes are rounded up, Athena's things are gathered up, even her food, um, then we got everything from my bathroom. I think we are good to go. Let's go home." Emily tells her. Athena just wakes up for a minute to lay her chin on Emily's shoulder. They get everything loaded in, along with her bed, and they head off for home.

**Chapter Ten**

**Regionals**

It's Wednesday morning when Fran goes around trying to round everyone up. Niles is in the kitchen fixing an early breakfast before they all hit the road. He's even packing lunches and drinks in coolers for Grace and Emily when C.C comes in to help him.

"Baby, I didn't sleep at all last night. I was so worried for Emmy and Gracie. They've worked so hard for a spot at Regionals. Did you see them last night at supper?" C.C tells him, as he pours her a cup of coffee, to which she thanks him with a kiss.

"What part honey? The part where they both wouldn't hardly eat? Or when they did eat, they were slipping Athena food under the table? They will be just fine. Grace has led that squad to Regionals and then to Nationals for the past two years. Emily's a gymnist, so she was able to learn the routine within two times of running through it. They've got this. Oh, could you get some water bottles from the fridge and a few sodas between them? They're right there in the door. Grace is partial to Mountain Dew, and I found out last night that Emily loves her Coke and Diet Coke." Niles replies. C.C is getting everything for him when Max comes downstairs with the twins and fixes them bottles. He gets them fed and changed and into warm clothes since it's the middle of October. Once he sits them in their carseats, he tells everyone how they are going to get to California in time before Saturday. He tells them that Grace and Emily are to be at the highschool gym by 5:00 to ride the bus with the rest of the squad, and the rest of them are going to fly there. Fran's going into Grace's and Emily's room when she hears a growl.

"Athena Jane, shut it. I'm in no mood for you today young lady. Shoo, shoo. Go lay down somewhere." Fran tells the moody, and clearly not a morning person, puppy. She sits on Emily's bed and shakes her awake. Athena just keeps growling, but when Fran taps her on the nose and tells her "Stop!" she jumps off the bed and goes underneath of it. Next, she works on getting Grace awake.

"Come on girls. It's 3:30. We only have an hour and a half to get you two packed and ready to go. The rest of us packed yesterday. Get up. Niles has a small breakfast waiting downstairs.

"Mom. Uncle Niles doesn't know the meaning of a small breakfast. Mark my words, we get down there and he's gonna have a whole counter full of food like always." Grace says, forcing herself from her warm bed. Athena goes to greet her good morning, then Fran offers to take her downstairs and get her her breakfast before they head out. Since there was not going to be anyone to watch Athena and take care of her until they got back from California, they agreed to take her too. Emily finally gets up and does a few stretches and then they get dressed and pack for a week, then head downstairs. When they get there, Grace was right. There's a whole line of different choices.

"You girls ready to head out?" C.C asks, finishing with her plate, and going to fill a few coffee thermases for everyone. They are all shocked when Grace and Emily have a cup of coffee.

"What? It's early, we're not awake, and we were up until Midnight talking about Preliminaries, then Regionals, then Nationals in three weeks." Grace tells them.

"You are going to be 18 next month, you're old enough. Emily, you're not. But I will let it slip this time." Niles says.

"Spare me the lecture Daddy. I am so beyond wiped out that the first thing I'm gonna do on that bus is go to the back and crash until halfway to California." Emily replies, giving him a smile and laughing a little bit to show she's only kidding. Everyone heads to the van when Grace gets a call. She sees who it is, and it's her right hand man on the squad.

"Where are you dude? It's like 4:30. The driver said we are pulling out of here in like twenty minutes." Whitney tells her.

"Whitney. Calm down. We are on our way now. We still have to have our meet before we head out. Tell him, we are coming now." Grace replies. They all get in the van and without warning, her and Emily are starting up a conversation about what they want to do during their free time in San Deigo.

When they get to the gym, they get their stuff and head to the bus and get it loaded. Grace and Emily are just walking inside when Whitney gets everyone together in a cheer circle so they can talk. Fran, Max, the twins, Niles, and C.C, sit on the bleachers until they are ready to head out. Right at 5:00, the girls and guys and loading onto the bus and Grace and Emily's crew tell them they will see them in California. They get Athena and go to the airport to board their flight. They get Athena into a kennle and load her in the cargo area and everyone else gets in their seats.

"Here we go. Ya know, I never thought my life would turn out like this. I always thought my children were heading into destruction when Sarah died, then you came into our lives, and things were so much better. Brighton and Maggie are both married and have their careers, you and I are married and have a family, all of us together, Grace is maturing into a very responsible young woman, Niles and C.C have their daughter back after eleven years. Now, we just got to get Grace and Emily through highschool and into their careers. We made it sweetheart. We actually made it." Max tells Fran, and it almost makes her cry. The rest of the flight is spent with most of them sleeping and worrying about the girls.

Two days later, they are all in San Diego enjoying the warm weather and Grace and Emily are in rollerblades. They have a race down to a corner hotdog stand. It ended in a tie and when everyone else catches up, they all have some lunch before the preliminary warmups. Grace notices what time it is, and she grabs Emily and tells her family they will see them later back at the hotel.

"We aren't late are we?" Emily asks, taking off to catch up with Grace. Max and Fran and the others just stroll along, heading back to the hotel to get ready.

"Almost. It's noon and warmups are at 1:00. We've got to get back to the hotel, get dressed, and be on the mat at exactly 1:15." Grace replies, as they head the corner and turn to go down the street, to the hotel so they can start getting ready. They get dressed into their uniforms and white tennis shoes and take off down to their Preliminaries. They don't say much due to being nervous.

As soon as they get to the main hall, there are all kinds of squads where girls are doing their hair or makeup, or even spraying hair spray to every inch of their hair, or someone else's hair.

"Ugh, do ya mind? Watch that stuff." Emily tells one of the girls, who she remembers from her other school.

"Emily? Emily Brightmore? Wow! What are you doing here?" The girl asks her. They hadn't seen each other since the third grade.

"Well, my ex Grandma, tell ya later. We moved to New York about a month ago. When I enrolled in school, I was a gymnist, I found out about the squad, tried out, made it, and well the rest is history. How are you Amber?" Emily replies.

"Good. I just lost my Dad not maybe three months ago. I promised him that during our routine, I would look up to heaven and sign, "I love you" to him, at the end of the routine. Who's your friend?" Amber tells her, holding her hand to Grace for a handshake.

"This is my cousin. Grace Sheffield. She's our captain too." Emily tells her.

"So, were you guys close in Oklahoma?" Grace asks.

"Yeah. For awhile. My Mom got a new job offer in Deleware and she took it. Hey, we'll catch up later. We're up next. Good luck today, and ya know tomorrow too." Amber says, running back to her squad. The whole Preliminaries takes all day. Afterward, everyone's back in the room with Grace, Emily, and Whitney. All three of them got a room together. They are all having supper and getting the usual Regionals jitters. Grace, Whitney, and Emily, start practicing their moves without warning.

"You girls have got this. Don't worry. Even if you don't make it, at the end of day, you will know you did your best." Fran tells them.

"Don't make it? Mom, we've been to Regionals then Nationals for the past two years. We've got to make it. This is senior year." Grace replies, sitting down to play with Athena for awhile. She then goes to relax in a hot bath to take her mind off of things.

The next morning, every squad, and some new ones are warming up by stretches. Grace hopes they aren't first, and she gets her wish. They are number three on the list. She turns to her group and gives a pep talk to them.

"Okay. We've done this routine a hundred times. We've got this one guys. Remember, at the end of the day, leave it all on the mat. Walk away knowing, you gave it your all. Relax. Just picture us being back in our gym, just having fun and doing our thing. One very important thing to remember is, nothing hits the mat. We stick it. Okay, trust on three." Grace tells them as they all put their hands and arms in a circle.

"One two three, Trust!" They all shout together. Fran, Max, the twins, C.C, Niles, and even Val, Sylvia, Morty, and Brighton, and Maggie are all sitting in the stands waiting to see what they bring to the stage. They all listen for the announcement that the judges make signaling that they are up.

"It's been a beautiful morning so far today and San Diego has been invaded by the best squads in the country. These kids have gave it their all and continued to amaze us year after year. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the Hillcrest Rebels of Hillcrest Hillschool from Manhatten New York!" The main judge says and the crowd starts cheering them on as they all run out onto the mat. They get into formation, then the music starts. They do all their flips and tumbles, and the guys are holding most of the girls up in pryamids, while the others are throwing some dance moves into the routine. Fran waits for her idea to come into play, and when it does, she whispers to Max, "That was my idea for them to be a little flirty with the guys then pick it up again." They all just sit in amazement, especially Max. He never knew that Grace could move like that. Niles and C.C just keep wiping tears away at how Emily nails her moves. At the end of the routine, Whitney, Grace, and Emily, are on top of their spotter's shoulders, hollering at the crowd, in encouragement for a good score from the judges.

"Yeah! Rebels! Come on!" Grace and Emily shout and Whitney is holding up the " I love you" sign while giving some tongue action. The crowd is all brought to their feet just going wild with cheers for them.

"Well, it looks like the Rebels have done it again. They did wonderful. Don't you think so Anne?" One judge says to his co worker. She agrees with him saying, "Oh absolutely. Every year they never hold anything back. Our next group comes from Rhode Island. They are the Rhode Island Renegades. Give it up for them guys." The Renegades come on, and they nearly match the score that the Rebels got. Grace is standing back with her squad just watching the other groups when she makes an announcement.

"Guys, no matter what happens today, no matter what the judges' decision is, I'm honered to have you all as part of this squad. You all have done an awesome job." Grace tells them. After about thirty minutes, all the squads are back on the mat to see who's going to Nationals, and who's going home for good.

"This was a tough decision as there were so many awesome squads. Some of you will walk out of here to go onto Nationals, and the others, will just walk out of here. The first stop open is the Rhode Island Renegades. The second spot, is the Deleware Warriors. The third spot is the Texas Monarchs. The fourth spot is, the Tennessee Commadores. The fifth spot is the Florida Gator Pack. The sixth spot, goes to the New York Rebels. The seventh spot is the Kentucky Cougars. The eighth spot goes to the Oklahoma Wolf Pack. The ninth spot is the Hawaii Islanders. And the tenth spot goes to the Nevada Wild Bunch. You all have done a super awesome job. See you all at Nationals, three weeks from today. I know most of you probably won't be headed back home for a couple of days, so everyone have fun in the California sunshine. There's all kinds of activities here for everyone after you all leave her today. Congratulations to those who made it onto Nationals." The main judge tells everyone.

After everyone gets back in the hotel room of Whitney, Grace, and Emily, Fran suggests they all go to the beach and work on a tan.

"Whitney honey. You and your family are more than welcome to join us." Fran tells her.

"Really Mrs. Sheffield. I appreciate that. I will go tell Mom and Dad about the invite. If they agree to it, what do we do first? Grace, toss me a water bottle from the cooler will ya? I love this warm weather, but good grief. It got a little hot today." Whitney replies as Grace tosses her a water.

"I figured we would have a nice picnic on the beach, swim, tan, talk, just relax. You girls have earned it. All I need to do is change and get the twins taken care of. We shouldn't be no more than ten minutes. Go let your parents know and if they agree to it, we'll meet you all down at the beach." Fran says, sitting down on the bed.

"Uh, did you guys know that there's an awesome child care place here? We had to take my younger sister there a couple of years ago. They are so nice and they're great with kids. It's just an idea so they don't get too much sun. Be right back. Hey Grace, Emily, we made it to Nationals!" Whitney says, stepping toward Grace and Emily on the last part of her sentence, and they all hug and jump around the room, and Grace hollers again, "Yeah Rebels!" for a few seconds before Whitney makes her exit and goes to talk to her parents about the beach. Max and Fran, Niles and C.C are still giving their congratulations when there's a knock on the door. Grace answers it and sees the rest of the bunch. Sylvia, Morty, Val, Brighton, and Maggie, all step in to visit with everyone. Sylvia says they all are going to stay for the remainder of everyone's trip.

As everyone is getting ready to head down to the beach from taking Jonah and Eve, to the daycare place, they run into Whitney and her parents. They are all talking and trying to decide where to eat at. Niles tells them, there may not be enough food for everyone, so Max tells him to just leave the basket in the room and they will go and celebrate at a fine resturaunt.

"Dad, the real celebration will be when and if we win at Nationals. But, if you insist, we can go celebrate in style." Grace says, to which Emily and Whitney pull her down in the sand and they play wrestle about what she just said.

"Oh listen here you little rat. We have done nothing but eat freakin' rabbit food all week with the raw vegetables and salads. I'm ready for anything that won't eat me first." Emily tells her, while they continue to play fight and roll around in the sand.

"Girls. Remember your manners." Whitney's Mom tells them. They get up, dust the sand off of themselves, and head for a little lunch. After that, they spend the rest of the day laying on the beach or going for a swim. Whitney, Grace, Emily, Brighton, Maggie, Niles, C.C, Sylvia, and Morty, are all out in the water, calling for Max, Fran, and Whitney's parents to join them.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy the sunshine and get me a tan." Max says, laying back on his beach towel. Fran gets up and takes her shorts and shirt off to reveal a bikini, and she takes off running toward the water to join in for a game of chicken. Max sees all the fun he's missing and he's getting up to run to the water, Jean and Mark, Whitney's parents, decide they are going to go as well. Micheal came along to San Diego with Maggie but decided he was gonna hang out at the hotel due to a headache. When Max gets to the water, he has Fran on his shoulders, Brighton has Maggie, Morty has Sylvia, Whitney's Dad has her, Niles has C.C, and that leaves Emily and Grace to pair up. Jean just swims to the shore enough to where she can sit down in the water and watch everyone and see who's left standing. She knows that with six teams, the fight will go on for awhile, but she has fun watching her daughter enjoy herself.

"Oh yeah!? You've had it Ma." Fran tells her Mother, as Max goes over their way and Fran and Sylvia are trying to push each other off of their partner's shoulders. Fran gets her Mom distracted and, off she goes. She comes up out of the water and sees Fran with her arms raised above her head in a victory.

"Oh Gracie. Come to Daddy and Mommy." Max says, going over to Emily and Grace. They try to get away from him but Emily puts her foot wrong and they both fall. The girls come out of the water smacking at each other.

"What did you do that for? We could have taken them." Grace says, shoving her under the water. Emily comes up and spits water in her face, to which Grace just laughs about it. So Grace and Emily are out of it, and Sylvia and Morty are out. Next Fran sees C.C and Niles.

"Come here Niles." Fran says, in a song like way.

"Uh uh. No way Fran. Get back, go away." C.C cries out in laughter, while Niles tries his best to get away. Next thing they all know, Brighton and Maggie go up behind C.C and Niles and Maggie, in one swift move, reaches out and grabs C.C, pulling her off of Niles.

"Okay. Hold on a minute. We have Fran and I, Brighton and Maggie, and then Mark and Whitney. May the best team win." Max says, as the others all join Jean, Morty, and Sylvia at the bank of the water, while the others continue to battle it out. Max and Fran get a plan going that the ones they want to take on one on one, is Brighton and Maggie. They leave the other two teams to duke it out and then they hear a scream and a splash.

"Dad. What the heck was that? Wasn't you hanging onto me?" Whitney asks, while her Dad pulls her out of the water. They go back to the shore where everyone is waiting and it's just Max and Fran against Maggie and Brighton.

"Okay Mom. You wanted us, you got us. Let's kick it." Brighton says as Maggie and Fran are pushing on each other and trying to make their partners lose their balance. It goes on for at least ten minutes. Max gets Brighton in a conversation to throw him off of his train of thought. The women are still going at it.

"Oh genug Mom! Someone just give in already will ya? We got to get back to the hotel soon." Grace hollers to them.

"I know that honey. We've almost got them." Fran hollers back.

"Oy, someone wake me up when this stops." Emily says, laying back in the water to relax, with Athena laying on her and she keeps whining about getting wet.

"Mom, I ain't giving in that easily. Give up, you know you want too." Maggie taunts her Mom. About that time, Max reaches under the water and tickles Brighton, causing him to squirm. Fran instantly knows what's going on and takes her cue. She gives Maggie one little hard shove, and then Splash.

"Aww! We won. We agreed that anything goes. Uh huh, uh huh." Fran exclaims in her's and Max's win of the game. They all swim around for a bit and then Max sees what time it is. He tells everyone that if they want to make their dinner reservations by 6:30, that they needed to get going and pick up Jonah and Eve by 5:45. Even though she hates to get wet, Emily takes Athena out in the water to get her to swim a little bit.

"Emily Rose! Get that damn puppy and come on. Uncle Max said it's about time to go." C.C hollers out to her.

"Alright, alright. We're coming. Come on Athena. Time to go." Emily replies, swimming after her pup. She catches her and drags her with her back to shore by her collar. Everyone starts getting things together and they tell Whitney's Mom and Dad they enjoyed their company and to stop by the house sometime in New York. They part and go their seperate ways and head to the van to go back to the hotel. Emily and Grace are wiped out from Regionals first then swimming, then chicken. They lean over in their seats and catch a ten minute snooze until the reach the hotel. Everyone starts getting ready to go to the resturaunt for their dinner plans, while Fran goes and picks up Jonah and Eve from their daycare. They are not very happy with her for leaving them there.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Graduation**

Everything's died down from Regionals and Nationals and now the senior class is getting ready for their graduation day. The Sheffields host a dinner party for the whole family, along with a two day sleepover. Grace gets out of bed on May 7th, eleven days before graduation when she hears the phone ring downstairs. She just ignores it and goes about her morning ritual.

"Emily. Come on sweet cousin of mine. Get up. You know your Dad has breakfast waiting on us. Just five more days of highschool left for us, then we get to start planning. Athena! What a pretty angel puppy. Come here. Come see me. That's a good girl." Grace says, waking Emily up, then playing with Athena. That puppy is now ten months old and almost 90 pounds.

Meanwhile downstairs, Fran's on the phone with Whitney's parents, almost crying.

"Yes. I understand. No. That's gonna be hard news to tell Emily and Grace. We will tell them. How long has she been sick?" Fran says into the reciever of the phone.

"Two years. She really wants to get out of the hospital and go through with her graduation. I mean, she's earned that right to walk up there on stage and get her diploma with her class. But, it doesn't look like she will be leaving the hospital until another three days. They only have five days left before they get ready for graduation. Their last day is on the 12th. They graduate on the 18th. Fran, I can't lose her. The doctors say there's no hope. Just make her comfortable and now, she's wanting us to treat her like nothing's wrong and let her live her life for the time she has left." Jean replies.

"Why didn't she ever say anything?" Fran asks her.

"Fran, honey. Think about it. If you were as close to someone as Whitney is to Grace, would you tell anyone and have them to stay away from you, when you really want them to be as close as ever?" Jean tells her, as Grace and Emily finally make it downstairs. Grace knows something's up just by the way her Mom is looking at her. She ignores it after a minute or two and goes into the kitchen to grab some coffee before her and Emily head out the door. Fran keeps trying to think of what she's gonna say to the girls when she has to holler at Max to get the twins out of some wires that they discovered in the corner. Max walks in, smacks their hands, tells them "no", then takes them to their pin for awhile. After three more minutes, Fran ends her phone conversation with Jean. She just sits on the couch and has a blank kinda stare on her face. Her attention is focused on a picture that she had taken of Grace, Emily, and Whitney, that day on the beach after Regionals. In the picture, they all are in cut off blue jean shorts, and swimsuits, barefoot in the sand. They have spirit sticks in one hand, and their own small trophies in their other hand. Fran sees how happy they look, with the bright smiles they have on their faces. Fran can't keep a sraight face anymore. She just drops her head in her hands and starts bawling, harder than she ever has before. Niles hears her and comes in to see if she's okay.

"Fran? What's the matter sweetie? It has to be awful for you to be this upset. Do I need to get Max?" Niles asks, calling his boss by his first name. The twins see their Uncle Niles and that was all she wrote. They know he usually gives into them.

"Ni Ni! Ni Ni!" Jonah tries to say in his baby talk.

"Forget it young man. If your Daddy put you in there, you must have deserved it." Niles tells him. That only makes them cry even more.

"Well, it's like this. You remember Whitney right? She was Grace's right hand man on their cheerleading squad. Niles, that poor girl is in the hospital. She's dying." Fran manages to say, before crying again.

"What!? Whitney? Oh my, what are we gonna do?" Niles says in disbelief, sitting down in the chair opposite of Fran.

"We have to tell Grace and Emily. I just don't know how to do that. Grace has known her since preschool and they were best friends since their first week there. Emily may have only known her for seven months, but they've gotten really close. They won't take it well at all. Can you get Max for me? I have to tend to the monkeys." Fran replies. Niles takes a few seconds to think about what he's just been told, then he goes and gets Max.

"Mr. Sheffield, Fran needs you in the living room asap. She just received terrible news. C.C baby, you better come too. This is something we all have to get through together. It's serious you guys." Niles says, not even realizing they were in the middle of deciding on what play to produce for that month.

"Oh Niles. She didn't get bad news from her doctor did she? Ya see, Fran's not been feeling that great lately, and Doctor Reynolds did bloodwork on her for some tests and stuff. Tell me it's not that." Max tells him, fearing the worst.

"No Max. I promise. It's not Fran who got the bad news. Just come with me." Niles replies, taking C.C by the hand. They all get back in the living room and Fran is fighting with Eve and Jonah, trying to get them to lay still so she can change them.

"I told you to stop it. Why don't you ever do as Mommy tells you?" Fran says to Jonah, who keeps moving around. Once she gets done with him she looks over to see Eve, who takes off crawling away from her.

"Oh no you don't. Get it back here." Fran scolds, grabbing Eve by her left foot and sliding her back across the tile so she can get changed.

"Mum." Eve says in her baby talk as Fran gets ahold of her and just blows on her belly. Eve just laughs until she's calmed down enough to where Fran can change her finally. Max, Niles, and C.C reach the living room where C.C offers her help. She picks them both up and sits them in their bouncy seats. Once she gets them strapped in, they all sit down to talk. Fran is able to hold tears back this time so she can tell Max about her conversation with Jean.

"Oh no. Do they need any help with anything?" Max asks. Fran looks over at the twins who are now asleep.

"They said they had everything covered. Whitney keeps telling Jean and Mark that she just wants to live her life just doing her thing until her time comes. She wants for everyone to treat her as if nothing's wrong." Fran explains to them.

"That little girl sure has a lot of strength in her, got to give her that much." C.C says, wiping a tear from her cheak.

"Yeah. She is being mighty brave." Niles adds to the conversation. As they sit lost in their thought, Fran's cell phone starts ringing. Fran answers, not even realizing it's Grace calling her.

"Mom. I want the truth. I just heard Leland O' neil that Whitney's in the hospital. What's going on? Will she back in school soon. We have to start preparing for graduation soon." Grace says, not taking Leland's word to heart. Fran tells her everything to which Grace says, "We're coming home now." Fran hears the call get dropped and she looks everyone and says, "Prepare yourselves for a trip to hell and back"

**Chapter Twelve**

**Saying Goodbye**

After the graduation, all the squad gathers back at the Sheffield mansion. There's drinks, food, music, and signing yearbooks. No one expected that Whitney and her parents would be able to make it since they were instructed to go right back to the hospital after graduation. Everytime Whitney tries to talk to Grace, Grace runs off in the other direction. She runs into the kitchen to hide from everyone for awhile. Her Mom sees everything but doesn't go in right away.

"I have to be strong here. I have to get it together for Whitney." Grace says to herself. She gets up from the table and goes to get a drink of water. As she's getting the ice from the freezer, she just lets it out. She slams her hand against the fridge, yells, "Damn it!", and throws the plastic cup across the room, ice and all. She sits back down at the table and starts to cry.

"Gracie? You want to talk?" Fran asks, poking her head inside the door.

"Not really. I uh, I just wish there was something I could do. This isn't right at all." Grace replies, in between wiping tears away.

"Oh honey. This is not the time to be wishing you could do something, or feeling anger, or feeling like she's leaving you. She will always be the cool breeze on a hot summer day, she'll be the sunlight in your hair, she will always be right here in your heart." Fran tells her, pointing at Grace's heart.

"I can't do this Mom. I'm not ready to say goodbye. I can't say it, and I won't." Grace replies, getting up to leave the kitchen and she sees Whitney.

"I heard everything that was said. Grace, I will never leave you, you crazy ass. You're my best friend. You remember that episode of Xena that you made me watch? The one where Gabrielle got shot with that poisoned arrow? Xena told her, even in death, I will never leave you. I mean that with us Grace. I could'nt have been more blessed than when you asked me to serve as co captain on the squad. That memory and those memories of us working on school related stuff, late night talks about the football players, and all the crazy dumbass things we pulled, those things will get me through this. It's something I've learned to accept." Whitney says. Grace finally makes the effort to go over and talk to her. Instead of talking though, her and Whitney just hug each other and cry together for the longest time.

"Hey, we have a party to get back too. Come on." Fran says, holding her arms for them both. Grace is in Fran's left arm, and Whitney is in her right one. All of a sudden, Whitney starts coughing a little bit.

"You okay?" Fran asks.

"Yeah. No big deal. Been coughing like that for a week now." Whitney replies as they enter the living room where the rest of the party is waiting for them.

"Guys, I have an announcement. I want to thank everyone for all of the prayers and love that my family has recieved from you all. It's been a rough road these past two years, and I couldn't ask for any better family or friends for my daughter during this difficult time. We know how it's gonna end, but it's gonna end with all of you close to our hearts. Thank You all so much." Jean says, bursting into tears. Everyone is clapping for the speech that Jean made and taking turns hugging Whitney, who out of nowhere hollers, "The past is the future, the future is the past. Let's welcome the whole senior class!" Max opens the door to let all of the graduates in and Fran hits the lights and plays oldies music with disco thrown in too. The whole night until midnight, goes on with everyone dancing and doing karoke.

"Girls. Come here. You have to do that one song." Maggie tells Grace, Whitney, and Emily. They are all hesitant but go up near the piano. The music starts to play and everyone is up cheering before they even start. The song is "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert. Fran and C.C just stand there and laugh when all three girls throw their hands in the air on the part that says, "He'll find out when I pull the trigger." Everyone is telling them they did such a good job and then before anyone notices the time, Max looks at his watch and realizes it's 1:30 in the morning. All the Sheffields and the Fines stay for a couple of nights, even Brighton's pregnant wife, and Maggie's husband. Everyone heads to bed feeling better than they did just earlier that month when they got the news.

Three days later, after the air cleared on account of how much trouble Whitney was in with the hospital staff for not returning on time, she's sitting up in her bed when the Sheffield and Brightmore bunch comes to visit. Whitney turns off the T.V and they all sit and talk and visit for the longest time. Fran looks at her watch and sees that it's 5:30.

"Niles. Could you be a dear and order some pizza for everybody? It's getting to be around suppertime." Fran asks. Niles gets out his cellphone and places an order for four large pepperoni pizzas to be enough for the large crowd along with five orders of breadsticks with the cheese and pizza sauce for dipping.

"Oh wait. You probably can't eat that can you?" C.C says, who's over on the couch resting a bad back.

"Who cares? Anything is way better than this crap on a cracker that they try to call food around here." Whitney replies.

"Oh I agree. This ain't the hospital that the twins were born in, but I've heard stories none the less." Fran tells her, laughing. Niles takes off to get the pizza and stuff for everyone's supper. Fran tells them that whatever's left over and not eaten, they can take it home and eat it the next day or whatever they want to do. When Niles returns, they continue their family time, just talking and laughing, and sharing stories of all the important parts of their lives that will always hold a special place in all of their hearts.

Later that night around 8:30, everyone has left for the night and the only two people left in the room are Whitney and Jean. They are both sitting on Whitney's bed talking and coming to an understanding about everything.

"I know this is gonna be hard for you to handle Mom. It was for me at first too. Then, when we had that graduation party the other night, the talk Grace, her Mom, and I, all had then the dancing and karoke, it made me forget about everything for awhile. It made me feel at peace. I don't want to leave. This is out of our hands." Whitney tells her, climbing into her Mom's arms like she used to do.

"You're right. It is so hard to picture life without you. It's something I didn't want to ever do. I still don't want to do it, but I know, one day it will happen. The doctors have said your condition is too far advanced and there's nothing that can be done. Your body is simply rejecting all the treatment. I just want to get some sleep with you in my arms, and never let go. Goodnight. I love you honey." Jean replies as she lays back on the bed to get some sleep.

"I love you too Mom. Goodnight." Whitney says, scooting down into the blankets, making sure she never gets out of her mother's arms.

It's well after midnight when Max's cellphone starts ringing on the bedside table. He slowly reaches for it, still half asleep. When he answers, he's wide awake as he hears a lot of crying and he then knows what has happened. He talks for a minute or two, then wakes Fran up.

"Fran. Sweetheart, come on wake up. That was Jean. She was calling to tell us Whitney just passed away not twenty minutes ago." Max tells her, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Fran sits up in the bed and she is dumbfounded to hear the news.

"Oh my God no. How's Jean and Mark? Do they need us for anything?" Fran asks, starting to cry herself. Max just shakes his head no and tells her they need to let Grace and Emily know. Fran slowly gathers herself enough to go into Grace and Emily's room to wake them up and tell them. She gets to the door and as she opens the door to go in, she gets attacked by Athena, who loves her to death now.

"Athena. I love you too honey, but go on. We'll play later. I promise." Fran tells her. Athena barks in response and it wakes Grace and Emily from a deep slumber.

"Shut up Athena! Trying to sleep here. Athena Jane. Damn dog. Get over here. Now!" Emily hollers at her.

"Sorry to wake you and her up girls. I have something to tell you both. We just got a phonecall from Whitney's Mom. She's gone. She passed away not twenty five minutes ago." Fran tells them, sitting on Grace's bed. Grace sits straight up and falls into Fran's arms.

"Oh God Mom, what do we do? Is her Mom and Dad okay?" Grace asks, crying by this point.

"They have everything under control. They are going in the morning to make all the arrangements and they will let us know from there what's what." Fran replies.

"Aunt Fran, I uh, I didn't know her as long as Grace did, but this is not something you want to hear about a loved one. Anything I can do to help?" Emily asks, getting out of bed and going to where Fran and Grace are. She trips over Athena on her way there.

"Athena! You freaking fat ass. Will you stay out of the way. Get over there and lay down." Grace scolds her. Athena just barks at her, and that's when C.C comes in, getting woke up from her big mouth going.

"That's it. I done told you what was gonna happen if you kept it up. Come here. You're going the kitchen for the rest of the night." C.C says, taking Athena by her collar, but stopping all of a sudden.

"Mom. Don't put that horse of a puppy in that kitchen. You do and the stuff that Dad has on the counter for his homemade garlic cheese bread for supper later, will be totally destroyed. I'm telling ya now." Emily tells her.

"Well, if you two hadn't kept spoiling her with human food, that wouldn't happen. Wait, I'm missing something aren't I?" C.C replies. Fran tells her to let go of the puppy for a minute and sit down. C.C sits on the edge of Emily's bed and Fran gives her the news.

"You mean?" C.C starts to ask, but stops, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Yeah. Her mom said that they layed down about 9:00 after they talked. When Jean woke up to check on her about thirty minutes ago, she was gone. She died right there in her Mom's arms. Mark said they are going first thing in the morning to make arrangements then they will get in touch with us as to when everything is. I'm gonna head back to the bedroom, get my robe on, and go into the kitchen. If you girls want, you can join me. I don't imagine we will be getting much sleep this morning." Fran replies, hearing the twins wake up.

"Especially not right now." Emily says, getting up and stretching and then finding her pink bathrobe that Niles had just got for her two weeks ago.


End file.
